


Stiles the Bunny

by Goldenpetal13



Series: Golden Hind [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Stiles is a bunny, discussion of bestiality, knotting fantasy, mpreg may be mentioned in passing, show levels of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 2, assumes the Alphas left with a warning to Derek and returned the two runaway Betas.  Life has been quiet for the summer break and then Stiles gets kidnapped by people wanting to sacrifice a virgin, and it turns out magic is a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snatch and Grab

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M to be on the safe side (due to conversations and imagery more than anything for this one)
> 
> Please note there is very little in the way of plot, I wanted to turn Stiles into a bunny, this is what happened, please don’t expect depth there isn’t any.
> 
> Warnings: Implied future male on male, pre-poly slash, animal (ie bestiality) stuff, show level violence and death, mpreg carrier gene mentioned, knotting fantasy.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

Meandering along in the sunshine I’m not even mad that my jeep is in the shop, again, Derek’s paying for the repairs this time, something about me driving him around so much and him not wanting to take advantage or stuff along those lines, who cares, he’s paying, and my baby is going to purr.

 

Licking the ice-cream melting in the summer heat I’m pretty happy right now.  Things are nice and quiet, plenty of time for me to practice lacrosse with Scott, talk comic books with Erika of all people and as Boyd still has his job at the ice rink we can all sneak in and skate when we want.

 

Thankfully the Alpha pack didn’t cause too much hassle and the two runaway Betas healed up pretty quickly.

 

Jackson is a dick but he’s working on his new werewolf powers and not rampaging through the town during full moons as the beautiful Lydia would castrate him if he did that.  Weirdly enough Lydia’s not done anything drastic to Peter yet, in fact they have a wary truce thing happening, though I’m sure if the zombie werewolf puts a paw out of line she’ll snap it off, with extreme prejudice.

 

Even Derek’s been relaxing a bit and being nicer to people.  He isn’t getting his own way with one united pack, we’re all too independent for that and frankly his ideas as Alpha aren’t always the greatest but we’re jogging along and not killing each other.

 

Hopefully by the time the next big nasty comes along we’ll all be more willing to cooperate from the start and things will be easier.

 

Fishing my phone out of my pocket I check the screen to see zero calls and texts have come in, not a giant surprise.  Scott is off with his mom on one of her rare days off, they’re doing mom and son bonding and seem to be doing good since the whole ‘your son is a werewolf slash creature of the night’ big reveal moment in the jail.

 

Lucky Scott.

 

My relationship with my dad is strained at best.  Thankfully as things are quiet, and I’ve not done anything illegal recently, he’s stopped grounding me and I’m free to hang out with whoever’s around at the time, or go to the library to do research, or go to the field to practice lacrosse, I’m totally making first line come Junior year.

 

Slurping a line of run away ice-cream up my hand I’m humming to myself and looking forward to an evening of me and the TV, because there’s a re-run of Supernatural season one and I can brush up on my Wincest while pretending to do research, even though both Derek and Peter have told me it’s so unrealistic, which is good because I never want demons to be a thing.

 

Or ghosts.

 

Or a whole host of other scary monsters.

 

Though angels like Cas would be cool.

 

Contemplating calling for Chinese or Pizza tonight, I cross the road around the corner to my house as I finish of the ice-cream.  I’m messy and I don’t even care.  Shoving my phone back into my pocket I pull my keys out and round the corner to see my house.

 

Opposite the house is Mrs Kripkie, she’s like ninety, but insists on doing her own garden, apparently her and mom used to spend a lot of time together, mom was seriously into her gardening too.

 

The squeal of tyres accelerating makes me twist around to see a battered up van racing towards me, for a second I freeze and then experience has me sprinting up the road away from it, how is it my life that I’m chased by things faster than me.

 

And it is faster as it pulls up along side and I’m yanked inside, a cloth is pressed against my face.  I struggle uselessly and the world goes black, but at least dad should know I’ve been kidnapped pretty quickly and someone might mount a rescue for me as Mrs Kripkie saw the whole thing.

 

*

 

Urgh, something’s died in my mouth and I’m really freaking cold.

 

Shivering I curl up in a ball to discover that my hands are brushing over my very naked and chilled skin. Sitting bold upright I discover I’m naked and on a cold stone floor, a stone floor where a big metal cage, I’m stuck in the middle of, is bolted to.

 

The room I’m in is fairly boring and echoingly empty except for a set of wooden steps leading upstairs from the basement I’m being kept in.  There’s not even the obligatory light bulb swinging from the ceiling.  Two rows of windows at the back and to the left are the only sources of light and that’s fairly grimy and dusty.

 

Shifting around I get the joyous news that I’ve been laying on a small drain, awesome because the grating pattern is now embedded into my side.

 

Sighing I hug myself and get to my shaky feet, whatever they gave me to make me sleep has left me dizzy and thirsty. Pacing around the cage I easily find the door and the hinges and the tiny yet substantial lock, and here’s me out of lockpicks that I don’t even know how to use.

 

Exploring the rest of the tiny space only confirms that it’s a metal cage, it’s bolted to the floor with huge bolts, and the bars are too close together for me to squeeze through, I give it a few tries to be on the safe side.  Moving as close to the windows as I can I learn they’re double-glazed, which will cut down on the amount of noise escaping.  None of them are cracked or broken so yelling isn’t going to get me far, yet.

 

The door at the top of the stairs bangs open and I debate faking sleep but they must have seen me so I stand right in the middle of the cage as it’s furthest away from them, unless they open the cage and then I have a chance of escape.

 

Tromping down the stairs are seven robed and cowled individuals, I think they’re wearing masks too so I can’t see under the cowl.  The robes are black with red markings and I have a really bad feeling about this.  Remembering my nakedness I cup my junk and struggle to stay quiet letting them make the first move.

 

“Ah little sacrifice,” the possible lead robed guy says and that does not bode well.

 

“Um, I don’t remember volunteering to be a sacrifice,” I point out, “So if you let me out now, and flee Beacon Hills, I’ll put a good word in for you and you should make it out alive with your throats intact.”  If I pretend to be on good terms with the Alpha they might fall for it and that’s assuming they know anything about werewolves.

 

Two of the robes step back but the possible lead guy steps forward, “No, you will be our virgin sacrifice on this full moon, and your wolf friends will be so busy chasing rabbits that you will die, and we will gain our reward!” He sounds certain about this.

 

“The full moon’s three nights from now, and my dad’s the Sheriff, you are going to go to jail for being kidnappers, which is a federal offence,” I point out helpfully.

 

Another robe is wavering unhappily but the leader shakes his head, “No little pure virgin sacrifice we have scoured the area, we have watched you this last week, no one will come looking for you because you are not important enough to them, and we will gain our…”

 

I interrupt, “Yeah, yeah, reward, whatever,” I down play the fact that he’s hit way too close to home on the no one will come looking bit, because Scott’s off with his mom, dad isn’t really having a lot to do with me, and there’s no reason for Derek to give a crap.

 

“And now for the cleansing and the fasting,” the man even claps his hands together as the other robes rustle in their robes to bring out various instruments, some look like restraints, I think there’s a funnel, some scrubbing brushes and what the hell?

 

Swiftly backing away from the door I’m somewhat helpless to do anything but watch as the cage door is unlocked and they’re being careful how they open it and come inside.

 

Aw crap, this is not going to go well.


	2. The Sacrifice

Groaning I curl up on the thin blanket they’ve given me and clutch my stomach, because it’s not only empty it’s been ‘cleansed’ too.  The room my cage is in is dark, there’s no light source except he moonlight filtering in from outside.

 

They’ve kept me here in this damn cage all this time, I’ve tried yelling but gotten nothing other than a sore throat.  And every few hours on the dot they come down, put restraints on me and scrub me clean in various mixtures they’ve made up, mostly it has water and lemons in it, with touches of whatever herbs their crazy guide to sacrificing people has told them to put in.

 

My wrists and ankles are badly bruised, and to top that off I’ve had my junk scrubbed by unknown robed people, I’ve screamed bad touch but they didn’t listen.

 

Just like they don’t listen when they shove a funnel in my mouth to force me to drink down other weird liquids to ‘cleanse’ me inside, which seems to involve me shitting myself an hour afterwards, to the point that I’m totally empty inside now and my ass is really sore.

 

I have no idea where the hell I am, or if anyone’s really looking for me, it’s been three days and nights.  Tonight is the full moon.  The werewolves should have found me by now.

 

Except they didn’t find me the last time I was kidnapped, Gerard let me go as a message for them, not that they knew anything about it because hey, they were too busy with Jackson, so the chances of them bothering to try and find me are fairly low this time around too.

 

Tired, hungry and cold I huddle there and try and run through my options, there aren’t a hell of a lot of them.  Though if I get out of this alive I’m so learning to pick locks and how to discreetly carry lockpicks at all times.  Plus a dog whistle, I’m investing in one of those too, I can blow it as I’m being kidnapped, thereby alerting all friendly nearby werewolves to come rescue me, because I’m that much of a useless damsel in distress.

 

Depressed and a bit frightened that this time I’m really going to die and there won’t be an eleventh hour rescue, I jump when the door bangs open and the robed guys tromp down. They turn on the lights and I blink in the suddenly brightness.  I’ve tried talking to them, bargaining with them, bribing them, naming them, threatening them and gotten no where.

 

Moving to the back of the cage as I eye up the restraints I rub my abused wrists and stumble on thin air.

 

“It is time,” the lead pompous windbag states and he does love listening to himself talk, “The hour of the fullest fattest moon is nearly upon us, the time of our…”

 

“Great reward will be nigh and we’ll all get two for one vouchers at the nearest burger joint,” I mock him, it’s the only entertainment I’ve got left.

 

“Take him,” the great and powerful leader growls out, the guy has no sense of humour in the slightest, which makes it funnier to verbal jab at him.

 

The cage door opens and just like the numerous times before I’m caught, held down, and the restraints are put on my ankles and wrists, the leather and metal bites in and down making me hiss in pain as they catch on my earlier injuries.

 

Normally they force me to stand then wash me down, but this time they lock my arms behind my back and tie my feet together as I’m lifted over the shoulder of one of them and someone shoves some cloth in my mouth to stop me talking.

 

I’ve wanted to get out of here since I got here and now suddenly I want to stay in the shitty hospitality suite they’ve been keeping me in, instead I’m treated to the stomach churning view of the floor and the stairs as I’m carried struggling out of the basement.

 

There are more robes milling about in the small dingy kitchen and then I’m outside in my birthday suit being taken across gravel and then grass as robes swarm around us happy that the time and hour is nigh and other crap that means I’m about to die.

 

“Tie him to the table of sacrifice,” the leader intones in what he thinks is a deep and brooding voice but makes him sound like an asshole.

 

And then I’m on the so called table of sacrifice which is more like the rickety wooden table someone had in their shed, and this is what I’m being tied too?

 

Apparently it is and I can’t get loose because the damn restraints are tied to the stronger than it looks table and I’m stretched out to see the night sky above me.

 

The moon is indeed full and fat painting the world in colours of silver and grey, there’s not a cloud in the sky, except the clouds magically appearing and racing in, there’s a flicker of lightening in them.  Well at least the natural world appreciates me dying out here, a virgin, alone, painfully, you know to death.

 

Chanting starts up around me and it mostly consists of ‘Omm’ and I’m really not happy with the level of professionalism these evil cultists are operating at, first a rickety table and now Omm’s, though the thunderstorm building rapidly is very impressive so I suppose I can forgive them for skimping on tables if they’re spending their budget on such good special effects, and I’m this close to going into hysterics and a full blown panic attack.

 

Lead robe is soon by my side and the bastard shows me this really big, pointy, sharp knife, he leans in and whispers, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it hurts.”

 

I glare as much as I can, it only makes him chuckle, a chuckle I can barely hear over the sound of booming thunder and the howl of the wind picking up to serious weather warning levels.

 

Almost frantically he waves his free hand and the chanting speeds up a notch, my eyes are practically glued to the big knife that’s moving towards me and my rapidly panting naked chest.

 

Come on Scott.

 

Last minute rescues are your thing but maybe not so damn close man, come on.  At this point I’d even take Peter as my rescuer and count myself lucky.

 

Overhead the clouds rumble and shake and a fork of lightening stabs down to the earth smashing into the cables that are attached to the house, if I didn’t know better I’d say the lightening was heading towards me but that’s crazy.

 

The light is blinding and the sheer volume of the boom is teeth rattling, to the point that most of the chanting stops and the robes are milling about disorganised and panicking.

 

They’re not the only ones and I thrash in the chains, if they all leave me out here I’ll either be dead by knife, stuck by lightening, or chowed down on by werewolf, knowing my luck it’ll be Scott anchorless and trying to find me.

 

I really, really want to get out of here and there’s this weirder than normal feeling inside of me, warm and cold, dark and light, it bursts and yet implodes inside and I scream as something wrenches and twists my guts.

 

A moment of excruciating pain and then I’m blinking in a world that is much brighter to my eyes, not quite daylight bright but I can see so much more, and suddenly everyone is much taller than me.

 

I’m also no longer restrained, I’m free!

 

Wiggling over onto my stomach I’m shocked to see pale furry little paws where my hands should be and the leader is yelling, “Grab him!”

 

Fleeing from them I instinctively jump off the table and head towards the house as more lightening is thrown at the cables and the men chasing me falter.

 

Racing over the gravel I skid around the house on all fours, wait all fours?  Since when did I have all fours?  I prance on the spot but then there are angry shouts behind me and I decide to outrun them first and worry about everything else later.

 

I hustle around the front of the building to see various cars, jeeps, and a minibus that I run under, Jesus what the hell am I right now?  I go faster down the drive and there’s more lightening from where I’ve just been and the sound of screaming metal and a few explosions as I hare down the drive to the road.

 

Barely pausing I glance about to get my bearings and I’m right in the middle of town, the posh part.  Charging left I run down the sidewalk and search for a hiding place, because I’m naked and it’s cold and I don’t want to be caught right now.

 

Hopping over a flowerbed I hurry to the side of a handy shed and squeeze beneath a small toy table set up with chairs that I can peer around.

 

I can’t hear anyone chasing me and when I try to stand up to check my ears hit the table.

 

Okay I need to know what the hell is going on, so I creep across the lawn to the nearby house and peer in a darkened window.  The moon is bright tonight and the thunderstorm is gone as if it had never been, meaning there’s plenty of light causing the window to act like a mirror.

 

A mirror that’s showing a pale coloured rabbit staring back at me.  My ears go up and the mirror rabbit’s ears go up.  I duck left and the rabbit follows me.  I duck right and it follows me again.

 

Oh my god.  I’m a freaking rabbit!

 

I can’t be a wolf or some kind of apex predator; no I have to be a freaking rabbit!

 

Now what do I do?


	3. Decisions and Journeys

Blinking at my reflection, where I’m a goddamn rabbit, I’m so stunned I’m really not sure what to do.  Or where to go. I’m a rabbit, I’m like the bottom of the food chain.

 

A food chain that contains werewolves on a full moon night.

 

Aw crap.

 

I go through the few people I know and rule most of them out for either not knowing about the supernatural, and there’s a shockingly small number of those, and those that do know about the supernatural but most of those are werewolves and could eat me.

 

There’s no pursuit yet, but there’s no guarantee there won’t be either, so home is out, I refuse to go to the Argents because they will torture me and turn me into stew, Lydia doesn’t like rabbits, and the werewolves are all out because they’re werewolves, and I’ve run of people to go to.

 

Aw crap.

 

Huffing I look around the garden and spot a rabbit hutch with real rabbits in it, and I’ve got an idea.  Dr Deaton.  The guy is a vet but he’s so much more, all I have to do is make it to his clinic, hang around until he shows up for work and then not be a rabbit in front of him, he has freaky advisor powers, he’ll realise I’m not a rabbit, we’ll powwow somehow and bam, I’m back to being Stiles.

 

Awesome.

 

In the distance are some more explosions and I head for the road and sidewalk, time to make my bunny-self scarce before I get picked up by animal control and adopted by kids somewhere.

 

Hopping down the sidewalk I get to see all the lights come on in the nearby houses and people stumbling out, the intense but lucky lightening storm must have woken them up, there are of course kids and a few of them spot me calling out things like, “Bunny!” and “Mr Floppsy Ears,” oh my god please don’t let that kid keep me as a pet.

 

Running faster I dash towards the corner and speed on into the night, the wail of sirens getting closer, they’re fire engine sirens and I’m tempted to halt and wait to see if my dad turns up but he won’t know that the rabbit is Stiles his son, nope I’m going to have to go to Deaton.

 

I’m making good time and I’m two blocks further on when something lands on my back and I’m sent skidding, instinctively kicking out I catch the cat in the stomach and it hisses at me as it comes towards me again.  I dodge the springing attack and I flee across the road barely dodging an ambulance, I make it by a whisker and the cat is left sulking on the other side of the street.

 

Shuddering I carry on but go slower and look out for cats and dogs and pretty much any other animal out there.

 

Luckily the dogs I meet are all on chains and can only bark at me as I hop past their owners gardens and fences, I see a few more cats and get away unscathed but this is much more dangerous than I thought it would be.

 

Even if I make it to Deaton’s I have to hang around until someone gets there and avoid being a late night meal to any stray or wild animal out there.  More determined than ever I keep going but it’s so much farther by rabbit than by jeep, and I’m getting dizzy from lack of food.

 

Crap I’ve not eaten for days, I’ve been watered and that’s about it.  I’ve not even slept properly and I may be used to weird sleep patterns due to ADHD and side effects of Adderall but it’s taking it’s toll on me.

 

Reaching the edge of the residential area I take a moment to sit on a lawn and eat some grass, which tastes nicer than I thought it would.  Rabbits’ digestive systems aren’t the best, so my new stomach won’t get a huge amount of nutrients from these few blades of greenery, but it’s better than nothing.

 

Nicely situated on a corner I contemplate the easiest route to Deaton’s verses the safest route to Deaton’s.  The easiest route consists of alleys and places that cats congregate in, so I’m thinking the long way, which is much more open and will take me nearly twice as long, but I’ll be harder to ambush.

 

My light colouring is making me an easy target in the dark so if I hang here for a while and eat and then use my newly rested strength I should make it with time to spare.  I’m sure there’s a few patches of vegetation near Deaton’s so I should be able to eat there for a bit too.

 

So of course that’s when the Camaro zooms past the garden and if there’s one person I trust to not to lose control on a full moon night and have an awesome sniffer nose, it’s Derek. Even if he is the grumpiest snarliest person I’ve ever met.

 

Changing the plan I hop after the tail lights and they turn into the nearby retail park, one I know has a 24 hour butcher, he must be here to pick up some choice cuts for the puppies and creepy uncle Peter.

 

By the time I reach the parking lot he’s out of sight but I know he’s in here somewhere, I just have to find the car and lurk nearby.  Now that is funny, Stiles the Rabbit lurking near the Alpha werewolf’s car so I can spring out and loom at his ankles.

 

Bouncing through the parking lot a few people see me and point, mostly the women, though a few men coo at me and I have to dodge a few well meaning do gooders who try to catch me to take me to the animal shelter.

 

Finally I locate Derek’s Camaro and I double check the license plate to make sure it’s his and I’ve not gotten side tracked, but no it’s his car.  Awesome, something is going right.

 

Hiding under the car I stay near the driver’s side wheel so I can spring out before he gets in the car and tries to run me over, I do not want to become road kill.

 

Peering about I try to spot him and his boots, because he never wears anything else, honestly he’s like a hobo, I get that he doesn’t have a job and probably eats deer in the forest to save on food money, but you’d think he could hit up a charity shop and get a few spare pairs of shoes or boots.

 

Sitting down I scratch my ear with my back foot and that is kinda awesome, I bet Scott can’t do that and I smirk to myself, which means my nose twitches, but it’s a smirk-y nose twitch.

 

Laying down on the concrete I’m impressed with how good my fur is because I’m not cold, I could have done with this earlier when I was being held captive, awesome rabbit changing abilities could have meant I escaped earlier, and I’ve had a great new idea.

 

Crawling out from under the car I hide between Derek’s car and the next car, then I concentrate on being me, on being Stiles and human.  I remember human hands and arms and legs and how to stand up on two legs, on stumbling along the way I normally do, of how to hold a lacrosse stick and throw a ball.

 

Opening my eyes I discover I’m still a rabbit and there’s a little girl standing there sucking her thumb, “Mommy,” she points at me, “Bunny mommy,” I slide back under the car as her mother patronises her and the kid gets dragged off, “But mommy there was a really pretty white bunny rabbit, he was beautiful,” and I know I’m a white rabbit now, no wonder I stood out so much.

 

Albino animals rarely last long in the wild, their lack of colouring is a distinct disadvantage for them, and their pink eyes kind of freak me out.  I can make out the mom asking the little girls about the pink eyes and the little girl huffs, “No mommy, the bunny’s eyes were brown and lovely, and he’s got gold bits on him too.”

 

Wow, so not an albino then.

 

Cool I can live with that, though the gold bits is strange but they might help Derek and Deaton find out what happened to me faster and fix this.

 

Footsteps get closer, and I’m not paying them a huge amount of attention because they’re not Derek’s old boots, and then they’re stopping at the driver’s door and the door is unlocking and Derek must have gotten new shoes.

 

Shit, I don’t have time so I barrel forwards and thump headfirst into his leg, I tumble to the side and shake myself to look up to see a werewolf staring down at me, but it’s not Derek.

 

It’s Peter.


	4. Peter and the Rabbit

Oh my god, it’s Peter Hale and I’m a small defenceless little rabbit while he’s a fangs and claws werewolf, I’m about to be gutted and he’s sniffing the air frowning.

 

“Stiles?” He asks and tilts his head, “Stiles is that you?”

 

I don’t even question the ability of his nose, the guy is a psycho but he is a smart psycho and I nod for all I’m worth actually hopping closer and standing up on my back legs, I have to use my front paws on his leg to balance myself.

 

Slowly he squats down and sniffs a bit more, “Stiles why are you a rabbit?”

 

Shrugging my shoulders I try and indicate I don’t know, and when he sweeps an arm behind me I don’t fight it as he brings me in for a hug.  I’m just so relieved that he’s recognised me.  He holds me up to his face and then he’s sniffing me more thoroughly, I should be freaking out but his breath tickles on my fur and I wiggle.

 

“Easy,” he says and runs his fingers through my fur, pulling back he examines me muttering, “White fur, eyes normal human colour, hmm lets check out your nails,” he tugs a paw and I squeak in pain, the injury from the restraints still there, “Sorry,” he’s more gentle and my nails appear golden coloured in the artificial lights of the parking lot, “Huh,” he stares for a bit and then pats me, “Well that explains a lot,” no it doesn’t and I wait for the explanation, “Have you ever changed shape before?” He asks and I shake my head, “Give it about forty-eight hours and you’ll turn back,” he’s being calm so I calm down.

 

Forty-eight hours is doable, I can hopefully survive that long and then I’ll be a human again, a naked human, but a human.

 

Sighing I lean into his body and as a rabbit there isn’t a huge difference in how he smells, typical that with a new body I don’t get new senses.  Fingers ruffle my fur and it feels so good I close my eyes just for a second and then he’s standing up and I startle awake.

 

Peter’s holding me in one arm and tapping on his phone with his other hand.  I can hear it ringing and someone’s answering, then I get Peter’s side of the conversation, “Derek, there’s been a slight change of plans, call off the hunt, I’ve found Stiles, or more accurately he’s found me.”

 

Hunt?

 

They were hunting for me?

 

“Scott and Isaac are where?  Really?  Lightening strikes and cultists in Beacon Hills?  Yes those were suspicious lightening strikes…” He pauses and looks down at me, adjusting me slightly he tucks me up under his chin, “Hmm?  Stiles?  Mostly fine, I think he’s got bruises, I can’t smell blood on him, I’ll take him to ours, when the kiddies are awake come over, you’ll all have to see this to believe it.”

 

Hanging up on Derek he puts his phone away and opens the Camaro’s door, depositing me on the driver’s seat he says, “Go sit on the passenger’s seat or hide in the footwell, I have to go and pick some things up for you, my new apartment isn’t set up for rabbits, I won’t be long, try not to shed on anything and don’t pee on things, Derek may eat you,” with that cheery thought he closes the door on me and I can see him pick up some bags and put them in the trunk.

 

Then he walks away and leaves me.

 

Hopping onto the passenger seat, I sit and scratch my ear with my back leg again, because that is still cool and will never get old.  Lounging on the seat I relax and breathe out, someone knows who I am, I have a time limit on this weird rabbit thing, and I close my eyes to take a well deserved nap.

 

When I remember that Peter has managed to send a text from a computer and made it look like Scott sent it, it’d be child’s play to fake a phone call to Derek and I sit bolt upright.  He’s a sneaky son of a bitch, probably literally, and I’m currently locked in Derek’s car.

 

Standing on my hind legs I try and spot him but he’s as annoying as Derek when it comes to just popping up when you least expect it.  Pretending to go along with him will work for now, he’s already proved werewolves can smell I’m me, all I need to do is get to another werewolf who knows me, or Deaton.

 

Relaxing back on the passenger seat I curl up slightly and rest.  I’ve run a long way and I’m still really hungry and starting to get thirsty.  Dozing I attempt to recharge for whatever daring escape attempt I’m going to have to pull off, again.

 

The trunk slamming shut has me bolting upright and then Peter’s in the driving seat and shutting the door behind him, “Sorry Stiles, I didn’t mean to wake you. Here,” he hands over a lettuce leaf, it’s dark green and I sniff it first but it smells like lettuce.  Gingerly I take it from him and nibble on it, then my stomach takes over and I zoom through it.

 

“Hungry?” Peter asks me and I nod because I’m starved, “Well we’re not that far from my new apartment, I’ll feed you there while Derek reins in his angst ridden teen wolves.  Tomorrow they can come over and see you and I’ll explain to you all just what you are.”

 

I want to know now what I am and my back leg thumps on the seat to argue with him, “No,” he pats me gently, “Rest first, then we’ll talk.”

 

As he’s the one with the hands and the human vocal chords I have to give in for now and we’re soon driving somewhere, I can’t really see from here and the motion is making me nauseous so I hop down into the footwell and it’s better down here for some reason.

 

Parking up Peter peers down at me, “We’re here,” and I have to hop back up to see he’s at one of the new building projects.  “It’s a pet friendly apartment, I’ve registered Derek and I as wolf mix hounds and I’ll have to get you registered as a rabbit, we’ll think of a name later, though I quite like Storm.”

 

Holding the driver’s door open he motions me out with his head and I hop down to the tarmac.  “Let me grab the first set of bags and I’ll take you in, you can eat and drink while I get the rest of the stuff, then you’re going to bed and we’ll talk in the morning.”

 

I want to talk now but I’m hungry so I wait for him to load himself up with bags and I follow him to the front door, that opens with the push of a button, into a big bright reception area where a guy is sitting at a bank of TV screens, “Good evening Mr Hale.”

 

“Geoffrey,” Peter is being charming and harmless, and then the guard looks down at me, “Oh this is Storm the bunny, I’m watching him for a friend, can I add him to the list in the morning?”

 

“Sure thing Mr Hale,” and the man waves us through so I hop after Peter and along a corridor.

 

We take a left and then go all the way to the end of the new corridor and Peter’s unlocking a door on the right, “And this is my and Derek’s new home, we’re working on getting Isaac in here too, all it took was a beam nearly falling on Isaac to convince Derek to move for the time being.”

 

It’s a large open plan area in magnolia, the floor is carpet in a dark brown colour and is lush and thick under my paws.  There’s a big set of French windows leading outside.  There’s a giant sofa made up of those individual units so you can make them bigger, including a corner unit.  A TV is set up with a few consoles and there’s a big desk off to one side, the kitchen is tucked away and instead of a dinning table there’s a smaller breakfast table.

 

Off to one side is what I think are stairs but is really a very long ramp, I suppose it’s easier for Derek if he’s a wolf?

 

“Come along Stiles,” Peter is bossing me but he has lettuce in his hands and I hop to it, I’ve not eaten in days I’ll put up with his attitude for food.  He’s doing something on the worktop and then he’s lowering down a plate, it has lettuce and carrot, and hay and these pellet things, “Sorry about the pellets but your body needs certain foods and they have that in concentrated amounts.”  A shallow bowl of water is set beside the food and he says he’s going back to the car.

 

Ignoring him I lower my head and inhale the food, as I’m a rabbit it’s expected of me to manhandle my food and I occasionally have to hold things as I nibble them down letting my incisors grind the food.  Slurping at the water I’m getting full when Peter staggers in weighed under more bags.

 

“Well that’s everything,” and then he sets a litter tray on the floor and fills it up with kitty litter.  Picking up the litter tray he carries it to the ramp, “I’ll set it up in the bathroom for you,” and then he’s gone and I sit there eating a stray strand of hay with the realisation I’m going to have to pee in a litter tray.


	5. Sleeping with the Wolf

Thirty minutes later and Peter’s put things away and strewn ‘toys’ around the floor for me, some of them are for chewing to keep my incisors down to a manageable size, there are a few balls to chase around and then there are a set of interconnecting cloth tunnels no more than a foot in diameter that he’s set up around the edge of the apartment.

 

Out of curiosity I try the tunnel system and I can run through them easily.  They have holes cut into them so I can poke my head out of them and he watches me play.

 

Hopping into the middle of the room I stare at him and then thump my back leg on the floor to get his attention.  “Yes Stiles, let me finish my sandwich and we’ll go to sleep, I’ll leave you water and plenty of hay down if you feel peckish in the night, I extremely doubt you ate during your kidnapping so eat when you need to.  The bathroom door will be left open so you can do your business in there, and you’ll sleep in my room tonight, I need to make sure you stay safe and it’s the easiest option.”

 

I am so not sleeping with him, he’ll eat me as a midnight snack.

 

And then he’s finished his sandwich and he’s locking up.  Following him up the ramp I find there are four doors up here.  The first is apparently the guest room and will be Isaac’s when the fostering has gone through, the second is Derek’s, the third is open and it’s the bathroom.

 

I nip in and contemplate the toilet but give in for now and hurry onto the litter tray.  Peeing is easy and damn that is better, pooping is harder as I’ve been so empty there’s nearly nothing to come out, I squeeze a tiny round ball out and leave Peter to clean up after me, which is kind of amusing.

 

The last door is Peter’s room and his room is the same magnolia colour with rich chocolate carpet, and most of the floor space is taken up by his double bed, the walls are covered in built in wardrobes.

 

Scooping me up he dumps me on the brown and cream bedspread as he rummages under a pillow for his PJ’s.  “Let me get changed and I’ll be back,” he drifts out and I gaze around being nosey.

 

Only one wardrobe is mirrored and I’m unsurprised to see that it’s floor length. A corner is filled with a shoe rack and where Derek has only one set of boots there are numerous boots and shoes over there and are those flip flops?  All of them are in different colours and textures.  A couple of wardrobe doors are bulging and I wonder at how many clothes he has stuffed in them.

 

Going to the side of the bed where I can see the mirror I turn a few times to see I really am a pure white rabbit with my own brown coloured eyes staring back at me, but they’re rabbit shaped, this is a far better reflection than the window I used in the moon light.  Peter mentioned my nails and I lift a paw to see that my nails are golden like someone’s painted them in gold paint, no more like they’re made of gold.

 

If Peter’s to be believed Derek will be here in the morning and I’ll only be a rabbit for a total of forty-eight hours.  This is Peter though so I need to careful of him, I might yet end up in a stew that he serves to Derek and Scott while saying what a terrible thing it is that Stiles is missing and do they want some more stew…

 

Sighing I rub a paw over my ear and it looks adorable in the mirror.

 

Yawning hugely I’m looking forward to being able to sleep without guys in robes waking me up to scrub me and force liquid that will ‘cleanse’ me down my throat.

 

And then Peter’s back in grey silk sleeping pants and a white tank top that’s miles too big on him, he sees me staring and pulls at the material, “I normally don’t bother with a top but as I have a guest, I thought it best to wear something, so I borrowed one of Derek’s,” he picks at it not happy in the slightest.  “Now which side of the bed do you want?”

 

It gets awkward but we do end up in bed together, and that’s something I never thought would happen.  He has the side furthest from the door and he lifts the covers on my side up so I can slide under them, the pillow is comfy, I’m full, I’m warm.  “I’ve left the bathroom light over the mirror on for you if you need to use the litter tray, and there’s a side lamp on downstairs if you want more hay or water in the night.  Sleep well Stiles and I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

And then the bastard goes to sleep.

 

I toss and turn a few times but I’m so tired that I’m soon drifting off too.

 

To wake up feeling too hot and my bladder wants to be emptied and my stomach is rumbling.  Opening an eye I jerk my head up to see Peter’s flat on his back and I’m sprawled out with my head on his shoulder and his arm is curled around me as I snuggle into him.

 

Oh my god, Peter is a secret cuddle monster.

 

Slipping out from under the covers and away from him I hop onto the floor and nose out into the hallway to nip across to the bathroom and the litter tray.  Peeing and dropping another pebble I shake my feet of stray litter sticking to them and then go downstairs.  The ramp is easier to negotiate than stairs would be and at the base I use the rabbit tunnels to go to the food bowl where Peter’s strung the hay up for me.

 

Nibbling the roughage I lap up more water and I’m starting to get the hang of this bunny thing.  More hay later and I’m full again.

 

Hopping up the ramp I go back to bed, I do think of sleeping on the floor or on the sofa but Peter was able to scent me as a rabbit, so Derek will be able to do that same, he’ll know I was here and that I was in Peter’s room, so I might as well get comfortable, and frankly as scary as Peter is, I’d rather he was there so he can guard me if anything tries to break into the house.

 

Getting on the bed I wiggle under the covers and turn around.

 

Closing my eyes I yawn and drift back off.

 

To be woken up by Peter getting up, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” he says and I’m back on his side of the bed again, I must have been curled up in his arm and he jostled me sliding out of bed.  “Do you want the bathroom?  I’m going for a shower and then I’ll make breakfast.”

 

Oh man I need to pee, so I shoot off the bed and out into the hallway skidding into the bathroom to make it just in time and that is so much better.  I even poop out two more pebbles and that must be good for my intestines.  Peter’s hovering outside and I graciously let him have the bathroom as I hop downstairs to the hay.

 

I can hear the water running for ages, how long does he need to take in there?  And then the hairdryer comes on and I roll my eyes, having a buzz cut makes things so much easier.

 

Chasing a ball around the floor for something to do I end up by the French windows and stare out to see a very nicely maintained lawn, and the forest in the background, this would be perfect for werewolves to slip in and out of.

 

Absently I scratch my ear and then I hear Peter emerge from the bathroom and go to his bedroom, honestly he’s so vain.  I chase the ball some more, nibble on a chew tow and as his bedroom door opens I pelt over to the play tunnels to hide from him.

 

He pads down the ramp and I’m peeking at him but he zeros straight in on me so I pop my head up properly, “Having fun?” He asks and I shrug because it’s okay.  “I’ll put some more pellets down and some greenery, be careful of gas, it’s bad for rabbits.”

 

I have my head in my plate eating like I’ve been starved for longer than three days when his phone buzzes with a text, he’s eating toast and sipping coffee, “Ah, Derek will be here in a few minutes, I’ll make him and his frolicsome little brats some food,” he’s not being nasty, his tone isn’t his normal snippy self, he’s a bit preoccupied but he does put more toast on.

 

Finished with the food I zip over to the sofa and make a flying leap onto it, sitting down I stare at the door and wait anxiously, will they recognise me or will they snack on me?

 

Perhaps I should stick with Peter until he explains it’s me, so I run over to him and press against his leg, “Stiles?” He’s staring down at me puzzled, “Your heart’s beating very fast, are you nervous?” and I nod because yeah I’m nervous, I’m a bunny and there are werewolves coming to visit “Hmm, let me put their toast out and then we’ll sit on the sofa together.”

 

That’s a good idea and I give him some room and follow him over to the sofa, he sits down and I hop up putting him between me and the door, he snorts at me and lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t comment.

 

A hand comes down and he strokes my fur, it feels good and I creep closer to him until I’m resting with my forepaws and head on his leg, my body is curled along his thigh and his hand is so very gentle as he ruffles my fur and caresses my ears.

 

He perks up and turns to the door so I strain to hear voices, and one of them is the not very deep rumble of Derek, it’s still amusing that my voice is often deeper than his.  And then a key is in the lock and six werewolves are spilling into the apartment, I freeze against Peter’s body.

 

All of them are sniffing loudly and most of them say toast and head straight to the kitchen, only Derek says, “Stiles, he’s here, I can smell him, where is he Peter?”


	6. Cuddle Bunny

Everyone pauses and I rear up from the other side of Peter’s lap and wave a paw at Derek, who’s eyes are red, I’m not getting closer until I know he’s in control.  And when his eyes fade to those mostly green ones, I bounce across the sofa towards him and rest my front paws on the sofa cushion as I lean up towards him.  I wiggle my tail hoping it’s the universal sign of greeting.

 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice is softer and I nod my head vigorously.  He bends down and I don’t move as he gently scoops me up in his arms.  I’m brought up to his face and he buries his nose into the side of my body and sniffs deeply, “Stiles, it is you,” he’s stunned and even in our short acquaintance I’ve learnt that expression very well, it’s best to let him process for a while or he tends to rush in and make dumb decisions.

 

Holding up a paw I stroke his face and his eyes and eyebrows do one of his contortionist expressions as he flickers from emotion to emotion.  He normally hides his feelings under rage and grumpiness so this is a good sign that he’s trusting more if he can open up like this, either that or the sight of me as a rabbit has blindsided him so much he literally can’t process it.

 

It’s probably the last one and then Peter clears his throat, “I made toast.”

 

Both Derek and I jump and then I’m being put back on the sofa.  I hop to Peter’s side and resume being stroked as the other werewolves all eat the toast and try to ask questions, that Peter refuses to answer until they’ve eaten their fill and are sitting down.  Scott protests the most but shuts up when Peter points out that Scott’s a werewolf and I’m currently a rabbit, a full and sated werewolf is much better in this situation just to be on the safe side.

 

“Isaac, when you’ve finished eating please set up my laptop and sync it to the TV,” Peter waves a hand lazily and the blond boy nods scoffing down his last piece of toast.

 

I wonder if Peter’s giving off evil mastermind vibes right now, all I need to be is a big fluffy cat to complete the picture as he contemplates world domination.

 

Isaac is an angel and does what Peter asks of him, the boy needs to have more time away from Peter before he gets corrupted.  Like a king with his subject Peter gives him a regal nod and taps buttons on his laptop opening up some files and then sitting back again to pull me onto his lap as he strokes his fingers over me.  Technically I should be freaking out but it’s so good I sprawl on his lap and even lean into his touch.

 

One by one the werewolves settle on the sofa and stare at me, I can’t do anything but lay there when Peter finds the right spot on my ear and my muscles turn to noodles, it’s that awesome a spot.

 

“Right,” Peter clears his throat startling me and he has to calm me down first, “Shh Stiles, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to shock you like that,” his hands are soothing me and I wiggle on his lap to get a view of the TV letting his arm curve around me.

 

“Hmm, so as you can see Stiles is not in his human form right now, but let’s learn what he is,” Peter’s voice is almost sing song and I roll my eyes at his antics.  Tapping on the files on the laptop brings up a hand drawn picture of a rabbit just like me and I sit up in surprise, “And that is what Stiles is, he’s a Golden Hind.”

 

And this time Derek startles, “But they’re just a legend…”

 

“So were Kanimas and a pack made up of Alphas,” Peter points out, his fingers tease one of my ears and I grind my teeth happily.

 

“Golden Hinds are thought to all be male, the gene or curse or blessing is passed down the male line only, so Stiles would have inherited it from his father, it can skip multiple generations and then manifest itself,” tapping the laptop again Peter brings up pictures of more animals, “There are different shapes a Hind can take, the traditional deer or stag, a squirrel, certain birds, but you’ll notice most are not predators, they’re nearly all prey animals.”

 

Why?  Why do I have to be the small defenceless little critter?  Why don’t I get to rip and rend and be the scary thing?

 

“Some Hinds have only one shape, some have numerous, the legends don’t give an indication of which is most likely.  But the shape or shapes a Hind can take will manifest certain powers and abilities,” and Peter’s getting to the more juicy bits now, I might be a tiny critter but it seems I have kickass super powers and I get ready to hear about my new rabbit abilities, may be I’ll have super speed, or endurance…

 

“Rabbits have a special cuddle ability,” and my spirits sink with the news, I sigh loudly and put my paw over my eyes FML.  “They will bring comfort and ease to those in need, even those who would normally turn down such comfort, such spiritual healing, will instead end up cuddling the rabbit, it’s not a quick fix it will take time.  People will be drawn to the rabbit, they will want to cuddle him and hold him, they will sleep dreamlessly if he’s there and wake refreshed a little less destroyed than when they closed their eyes.”

 

And Peter’s little thing about making me sleep with him is more understandable and he goes on to say, “The Hind will in turn be drawn to those in need and will have trouble turning them away or saying no,” and that may be why I stayed with him and slept beside him.

 

“They’re ridiculously defenceless in any shape, you really have to push and push a Hind to the point that they’ll even fight back slightly and then they’re more likely to use words or the laws of the land to force their opponent to back down, but they rarely have to fight because most people will have trouble harming them in the first place.  Oh their opponents can threaten, can cause small types of bodily harm to them but they’ll be reluctant to take it further, even creating elaborate reasons why they let the Hind go when it was a very dumb idea to do so,” and I’m reminded of the parking garage, and the nagging question of why he let me go after I turned him down.

 

“There are those who won’t listen to their instincts, and they will try to harm the Hind, even kill them, and that triggers things like sudden lightening storms that rain electrical bolts down on what should be a clear night,” so the storm clouds racing in where to protect me?

 

“If the Hind is murdered a curse is invoked on the murderer or murderers, it’s a very slow agonising death, one unsubstantiated case spoke of a set of very dedicated monks burning a Hind alive as they believed he’d been touched by the devil, suffice to say the entire area was visited by various biblical plagues, thousands died and by the end of the year the monks were dead too, the region is said to be haunted by their ghosts trying to atone for their evil act,” Peter snorts at that bit.

 

“Also some individuals can volunteer to protect and care for the Hind, the job a Hind does is rarely given the full appreciation that it should, they become pillars and backbones of communities, people turn to them in times of need, to the point that a Hind can and will put his own health at risk,” Peter’s fingers are trailing through my fur as I digest that, “They often get walked all over and won’t stand up for themselves, a Protector or a set of Protectors can step in and make sure the Hind gets the rest he needs.”

 

Clicking another key he stops his little lecture and we all sit there in silence, “Oh,” he adds, “And the Hind in normal human form will be exactly as you remember them, but when in animal shape that form will affect their behaviours, for example Stiles is much more skittish like this, you’ll need to be accepting of his nature and make allowances for it.”

 

I’m still stuck with being a cuddle bunny and I’m not that sure it’s an awesome power but Peter’s still stroking me and being fairly pleasant.  I think of the nightmares I used to get but I’d sleep in my dad’s bed as a kid and they’d never bother me there, I think of the awesomeness of his hugs and how much I love them, how good they feel and to my knowledge he’s never turned into a rabbit.

 

“Okay, so Stiles is a rabbit some of the time, and he hugs people as a rabbit, but how come he’s still a rabbit now?” Scott asks, “And why did he come to you of all people?” Those are actually sensible questions for once, perhaps Scott’s growing up a bit.

 

“The first time a Hind takes a new shape he’s stuck in it for about forty-eight hours, after that he’s free to shift to and from that shape as he pleases.  And I’ve no idea why he came to me, I was getting the meat from the butchers and when I got back to the car he hit me in the ankles, he must have been waiting under the car,” Peter shrugs and everyone stares at me.

 

Normally being the centre of attention doesn’t bother me but I shrink into Peter’s body and let him pet me, “Remember he’s a bunny rabbit,” Peter chastises them, “And I want to know about Derek’s cryptic text message this morning,” so all eyes move to Derek who broods under our gazes.


	7. What to do Next

While everyone is staring at Derek, Derek stares at me and then says, “Stiles was kidnapped in broad daylight.  We immediately began to search the forests on the outskirts of town and swept inwards,” this is all news to me and I lay down on Peter’s lap getting comfortable.  “Obviously we didn’t find him. On the night of the full moon only those werewolves with proven anchors were allowed out to continue hunting for Stiles,” oh my god they really were looking for me!

 

“The Sheriff was hunting with his Deputies, following the legal channels, and he zeroed in on the house Stiles was being kept in about the same time as the werewolves were scheduled to do a sweep of the area, from the cultists’ statements we’ve overheard, the werewolves would all have been too late without the lightening, I’m assuming that’s what gave Stiles a chance to escape,” he pauses so I nod at him.

 

“By the time anyone got there half the cultists were down babbling about lightening and Stiles turning into a rabbit, the rest were ready to turn on their fellow cultists and swear they were given drugs because it was a huge hallucination.  That’s what I meant by saying ‘Strange even for Beacon Hills’,” Derek stops and that’s all the information we get from him, but for him that’s a lot of words.

 

But now I want to know about my dad, I’ve been missing for days and when he found where I was being held he got a story about me being a rabbit, damn it I should have stayed.

 

“Easy Stiles,” Peter is soothing me as I’m squeaking and grunting.

 

“Your dad is fine Stiles,” Derek says seemingly guessing what’s upsetting me, “He’s tired and he’s combing the area looking for you, but we’re keeping an eye on him, and Scott’s mom has made sure he’s eaten healthily,” I sag back and collapse in relief.

 

“Mom says the FBI are even getting involved because the cultists kidnapped you, and they kept mementos of others,” Scott butts in, “This wasn’t the first time they’ve done this, she says she heard them telling your dad there’s far too many kidnap cases being solved by being homicides and mom said at least the families will get a body to bury at the end of it,” but those big doopey puppy dog eyes are all sad and I hate a sad Scott.

 

Hopping off of Peter’s lap I hop onto Scott’s and lean up his body to try and hug him, he wraps his arms around me, “Thanks bro,” he mutters and then he says, “Oh my god Stiles, your fur is so soft, I’m never letting you go.”

 

“And that’s a prime example of a rabbit Hind’s ability,” Peter interjects.

 

A hand ruffles the fur near my tail and Erika exclaims, “Scott’s right that’s seriously soft fur,” she holds her hands out, “Let me hold him,” she demands.

 

“No,” Scott turns his body slightly away from her, “He’s my best friend and bro.”

 

Snarling Erika reaches out anyway, her claws growing at an alarming rate, “He saved my life in the library, and anyway you abandon him all the time, I only want to hold him for a little while…” Scott growls at her, his own fangs lengthening.

 

“Enough!” Derek roars going all Alpha, “Stiles is not a toy, until you can play nicely I’ll hold him,” and the big bad wolf with glowing red eyes takes me from a sulking Scott and I’m deposited on a lap covered in black denim.  An arm loops around me and that’s it, he doesn’t even stroke me.

 

I don’t want Derek Hale to stroke me normally, but at the moment I really need to be stroked, so I stretch out and nudge his hand with my head, he moves it away and I wiggle across his lap, that gets me nowhere.  Sitting up I use my back leg to thump on his leg and get his attention.

 

“What?” He asks frowning down at me.

 

Manoeuvring across his leg I nudge his hand and he moves it away again, so I do the leg thump again hoping he gets the idea.

 

“Stiles what do you want?” Derek’s frown is getting darker.

 

“He wants you to stroke him,” Peter says and then reaches out to me, “If you don’t want to stroke him give him back, I’ll do it.”

 

“No, I can do it,” Derek’s hand tentatively touches my fur and I flop down onto his lap as he keeps stroking me, that’s much more like it and I grind my teeth happily.

 

“So what now?” Jackson asks looking annoyingly perfect like always.

 

“Now we protect and hide Stiles until he can turn back, then we sneak him in close to the house he was kept in, then he’s discovered and life goes on,” Peter smirks, “And the best bit is we simply say that Stiles was too close to the lightening strikes causing him to go temporarily deaf so he wouldn’t have heard the nice police officers calling for him.”

 

That’s sensible so I close my eyes as Derek’s hand soothes me and I only have a little while until I can see my dad again and get grounded for the rest of my life but at least he’ll be okay.

 

It goes quiet for a few minutes and I start to doze off on Derek’s lap when Scott asks, “Can I hold him now?”

 

Jerking awake I blink at him and as much as I want to sit with Scott I need to stay with Derek, it’s important that I’m here, or strangely enough with Jackson, there’s a kind of tug pulling me to the dick of a boy who’s watching me unblinkingly and his hands are twitching slightly.

 

“No,” Peter says, “I think Stiles has been cooped up inside for far too long, we should take him to the meadow and let him run around, he still has a while to stay as a rabbit, you’ll have time to cuddle him later.”

 

Go out? I sit upright and look at Peter in hope.  He nods, “Obviously we’ll be with you the whole time, if you get worried or frightened just hop to one of us.”

 

Awesome.

 

Jumping off of Derek’s lap I round the sofa and race up the ramp to go and pee and poop. I may be a rabbit but I have standards, I’m not peeing outside unless I have to.  Hopping down the ramp I run through my tunnels to grab a snack of hay and slurp some water and then I bolt to the French windows and scratch on the glass impatiently.

 

“Yes, yes, I see that annoying part of your personality has survived the transformation to a rabbit intact,” Peter stands up, “Let me put some shoes on and we’ll go.”

 

“Um,” Scott wavers, “I know I told mom we do the wolfy thing on full moons to help each other out, and that we’d still be searching for Stiles, but she’s expecting me back soon.”

 

“Lydia too,” Is all Jackson says though his eyes dart to me.

 

“So phone them,” Peter snarks, “They already know about us, there’s no reason they shouldn’t know about Stiles,” he rolls his eyes at them, “Besides this way we have more people to look out for him.”

 

Scott’s already dialling, “Hey mom, it’s me.  We found Stiles, yeah he’s okay, he’s a rabbit.” The idiot goes quiet listening as are most of the werewolves and damn it why can’t I hear too, this new body sucks.  “Yeah, really a rabbit, he’s white with brown eyes and he should have golden claws.  He’s supposed to be a Golden Hind or something and he has special cuddle powers now.” Then Scott winces, “Mom, god we were five,” ah the first sleep over where we slept in the same bed and woke up cuddling, his mom took pictures, she takes them out now and again to embarrass Scott.  “Yes, mom, okay but we’re at Derek’s new place and Peter’s here,” the boy holds his phone away from his ear for about a minute.

 

“Ow, mom, sensitive ears and no Peter hasn’t eaten Stiles, he’s cuddled him though but Stiles’ fur is really soft,” he makes ‘ums’ and ‘u-huhs’ and then gives her the address, “Okay see you this afternoon mom, love you.”  He palms his phone and puts it away, “I can stay and mom’s coming over to see Stiles.”

 

Derek isn’t that pleased with the information but only scowls.

 

Peter grins and I wait for him to comment on how Melissa McCall is an amazing and gorgeous woman who’s under appreciated but he says nothing, which is new.

 

Sighing Jackson uses his phone, “Lydia, I can’t make it to watch the Notebook, we have a Stiles thing going on,” he goes silent listening, “No he’s alive but he’s a rabbit,” he winces a lot like Scott did, then he turns and snaps a photo of me, “That’s Stiles,” he must have sent the photo to her, “Look we’re taking him for a walk and you can come over after if you want, Scott’s mom is, or not, it’s up to you,” he nods a few times and then puts his phone away, “Lydia’s coming over too, she wants to know when we get back from our walk.”

 

Rising gracefully to her feet Erika smirks, “You are so whipped Whittemore,” she saunters over to me, and leans down to pick me up, “Stiles you are just so snuggley,” I sit in her arms and let her cuddle me not once to my eyes stray to her chest, and that in itself is weird.


	8. Walking the Rabbit

Finally Peter laces up his expensive looking walking shoes and we can all tromp outside.

 

Erika puts me down and slides open the French doors, I nip out to go and sit on the grass, I have no idea where we’re going but it’s good to be out and about again.  I’ve been stuck in a cage and then in the apartment for too long.

 

They clearly know where they’re going, so I follow along beside them and hop near Scott, he grins at me and I twitch my nose at him.  It’s strange being so low to the ground and Peter’s right I do jump and startle at things as my rabbit-self isn’t dumb and knows things could be hiding and getting ready to pounce and eat me.

 

We go into the forest and amble down a pathway, it doesn’t take long and then we’re in a massive clearing, wow, I bet we could practice lacrosse here and everything.  To the right are picnic tables and Peter heads over there, except I want to run so I do, sprinting ahead I race a circle around one of the tables.

 

My body moves fluidly and I have a stupid amount of traction on the grass, this is actually fun and I run back to them to run around them and then run off across the large grassed area.

 

The grass would be about ankle height but is obviously higher on me, it’s also got clover in it and I sniff a piece before eating it.

 

“Don’t eat too much clover,” Peter calls out, “It’ll make you fat, and it might give you gas.”

 

Scott looks alarmed, “Dude, seriously do not get gas, that can kill rabbits,” rolling my eyes at him I finish the clover I’m on and then bounce about the clearing on my own.  Scott watches me for a minute and then runs after me yelling, “Gonna catch you Stiles, then I get a hug!”

 

Mentally laughing at the idiot I let him chase me around.  When I’m in human form he’s much faster at running than I am, plus I tend to trip over a lot.  In rabbit form I have some serious motoring speed and manoeuvrability.  He catches me a few times and snuggles me, and then I race off again after patting his face with a paw.

 

One by one the other Betas join in and I’m being caught and cuddled more than I’m running.  Standing up Peter says, “Oh that’s hardly fair to Stiles, he should have a defender to help him,” he strips down and then eye wateringly begins to shift into a lanky black wolf with amber eyes.

 

Loping over he acts as a shield denying the Betas easy access to me, they have to work as a team to get around him and cuddle me.  Then a big muscular black wolf joins in and the two black wolves team up to protect me.

 

Occasionally I scoot under the wolves’ bodies to escape the human shaped Betas who are starting to laugh so hard their coordination is shot.  The whole thing is kinda funny and soon degenerates into idiocy but fun idiocy.

 

Eventually they fall to the ground to lay there giggling and chuckling.  Peter flops down onto his belly and he pants with his tongue hanging out.  Hopping over to him I sit by his shoulder and get my breath back.

 

Derek moseys on over and sits down to sniff me and ruffle my fur with his nose.  I should be slapping him with a paw and bitching about personal space but instead I twist and nuzzle him with my nose.

 

There’s a snapping noise and Erika’s crowing at her phone, “Aw, little bunny Stiles and the two big scary wolves, so changing my background to that, and if anyone wants to know I’ll say it’s a photomanip,” she’s pleased with the photo anyway.

 

This close to the full moon, even though it’s finished and has begun to wane, the teens are soon restless and start playing again, though with each other in a tag free for all, it’s fairly aggressive and I’ve sat these things out before.

 

Derek and Peter escort me to the picnic tables and they lay down with their flanks together and I’m safely ensconced between them.  We have an excellent view of the field and the teens playing.  I lie down and stretch out to watch them, but the grass is in my way.

 

Annoyed I sit back up and then decide to take my life in my hands by climbing up onto Peter’s back and laying down there.  My new vantage point is much better, and Peter drops his head down, only the occasional black ear gets in my way.

 

We silently watch the teens and I wince when Jackson catches Scott in a midair collision, they fall to the ground but get up and carry on, damn werewolves with their freaky fast healing.

 

While they’re busy I’m getting bored and I slide off of Peter to bounce around and explore.  A huff from behind me and I turn to see the two wolves have both gotten up and they follow me as I hop around the outside of the clearing, its a huge clearing and I can see me and Scott here practicing for first string, he’s attached at the hip to Isaac recently so I may have to relent and let the other werewolf join us, it’ll help my skill levels too.

 

Flitting about I run under their bellies a few times and dance around them and then I flop back to the ground at the picnic tables.  I know there’s juicy tasty clover nearby but if both Peter and Scott think it’s a bad idea I’ll leave it alone until I can do my own research on it.

 

The creaking and cracking of bones makes me look to see Peter changing back to human.  Naked he shakes himself and stretches, he bends down to me and holds his hands out, “Stiles, do you want to cuddle?”

 

Yes, I want to cuddle.

 

Hopping to him I let him pick me up and he sits down to put me in his naked lap, his arm curves around me and I nestle into him closing my eyes as his clever fingers find the right spots on my ear to get me to grind my teeth happily.

 

“Peter,” Derek is growling, “What are you doing?”

 

“Nephew,” Peter’s voice is nearly gleeful but he doesn’t stop petting me so I stay put, “I’m cuddling Stiles, he’s a Golden Hind, he likes being cuddled.”  He’s right I really do like being cuddled and I nudge Peter’s hand so he won’t stop stroking me.

 

“Uncle…” The growl is more threatening and I wonder what’s bugging Derek this time, the guy really needs to lighten up.

 

“Dude,” it’s Scott and he’s snarling slightly, I open my eyes to see they’re all gathering around Peter and they’re upset, crap, I hope they’re not hungry and don’t want a mouthful of rabbit, I’m probably stringy and I back up into Peter’s body to seek a hiding place from them.

 

“Scott,” Peter’s voice is chiding, “You’re scaring Stiles. Poor little cuddly rabbit, are the nasty werewolves being all grumpy and mean?” Okay that is just insulting but I huddle in his arms anyway.

 

“Whoa,” Boyd says, “He’s right, Stiles’ heart is beating way too quickly,” they all take a step back from us and the threatening tone drops enough that I poke my head out to stare around me.

 

Derek’s topless, again, I swear that man has some kind of allergy to clothing, though if I could turn into a wolf and clothes got in the way I’d probably be ready to shed clothes at the drop of a hat too.  “Peter,” Derek’s eyes are red, “Stop it.”

 

“Stop what?” And Peter’s somehow being a stirring sneaker fucker, though I don’t resist when he drops kisses on the top of my head, I lift my head up and sniff his face instead.

 

“That’s just wrong,” Erika’s grimacing, “On so many levels.”

 

Strangely it’s Jackson who lunges forward and I never knew rabbits could scream until I start.  Peter tries to protect me but I’m snatched from him and Jackson holds me too tightly for me to wriggle away as Derek pins Peter to the ground.

 

Oh my god I’m going to be a tiny little rabbit corpse, and I keep screaming and scrabbling to get away from Jackson who’s wolfed out, actually they’ve all wolfed out and I scratch my pathetic nails on Jackson’s skin to no avail.


	9. Pure and Innocent

Peter’s struggling against Derek, “You idiot,” he’s screaming at the Alpha, “At least calm Stiles down before you do something to me.”

 

I scream again and contemplate biting Jackson so he’ll let me go, those shining electric blue eyes gaze down at me and he’s saying something to me over and over again, I think it’s “You’re safe, you’re okay, it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re okay, it’s okay,” and he starts to bounce his body like you do when you hold a baby.

 

Trembling in his arms I stop struggling and pant to get my breath back, only then does Peter stop struggling and he glares at Jackson silently threatening retribution on him.

 

I’m still making distressed noises and Jackson shifts his grip so he’s not giving me the hug of death, he cuddles me and tucks me up under his chin letting me hide there.  “It’s okay Stiles, shh, it’s okay, come on Stiles, that’s it, you’re safe,” I never thought I’d hear Jackson say that.

 

Once I’m calmer Derek punches Peter, and I can’t help the scream I give, I try and jump out of Jackson’s arms to flee either to Peter’s side, or escape out into the forest to get away from Derek.

 

“Stop,” Peter snarls, “He can’t take your normal Neanderthal form of communication, if you want to ask me something then talk to me.”

 

“Fine,” Derek visibly makes himself relax as Jackson goes back to soothing me, “I want to know why you just indecently exposed yourself and then molested Stiles.”

 

What?

 

When did Peter do that?  I’m so startled I freeze in Jackson’s arms.

 

Rolling his eyes Peter snarks, “I striped down to play wolf, that’s why I was naked Derek, and Stiles doesn’t care about that, he’s a Golden Hind in his animal form, any type of sexual context is going to fly over his head, he’s literally purity and innocence made flesh.  I’m not interested in him sexually when he’s like that, and he’s not capable of those kind of thoughts…”

 

“Really?” Scott interrupts, “Because I’ve seen some of the porn he watches and he jerks off a lot,” he’s right I normally do, but Peter’s right too, that part of me is missing right now, and when I slept with him last night I was only worried about dying, not him being all creepy and way too old for my underage ass.

 

“Really,” Peter restates, “Stiles might well be a hormonally driven teen boy when he’s walking around in his human state, but as an animal he embodies different things and that would only complicate matters.  He’s a rabbit, he’s supposed to be cuddled and slept with, he can’t do that if the person he’s giving comfort to confuses any of it with sex, that’s why all of you are so drawn to him, why victims of horrific crimes will trust him and reach out to him because he’s safe…”

 

“Oh,” Erika’s staring at me thoughtfully, “That explains a few things.” I have no idea what she means but Peter smiles cruelly at her and she growls at him.

 

“Fine,” Derek backs off, “But there’s a new rule, pants are to be worn around Stiles, human or otherwise.”

 

Grumbling Peter does as he’s told and pulls his clothes on, he fusses with how they hang on him and then we’re walking back.  Well they’re walking back I’m carried by Jackson who’s still snuggling me for all he’s worth.

 

It gives me time to think about what Peter’s said and any thoughts I have about my, rather excessive, porn collection is more on the basis of how much room it takes up on my hard drive, and that the acting is incredibly bad.

 

Weird.

 

Weirder still to think that I’m supposed to embody purity and innocence, and to think people say rabbits are at it constantly and here I am stuck in the one rabbit that’s not built for that kind of thing.

 

So now not only do I have ‘cuddle’ powers but I’m effectively asexual when I’m used to being very actively bisexual, mostly I’m active with my hand though… Oh who am I kidding I’m only active with my hand.

 

I have a horrible feeling that I’m going to end up a virgin for the rest of my life, either because I’ll be a rabbit no ones attracted too or because no ones worked out what an untapped potential I have for being an awesome boyfriend.

 

Sighing I let Jackson soothe me and when we get back to the apartment I don’t jump off his lap as he sits down on the sofa, that pull is back, like I’m supposed to be here.  At first his stroking is simply along my back, but he starts to get bolder and tickles around my ears, he’s a bit crap at it and I have to move my head to get him to realise where my itchy spots are and then I settle down and close my eyes.

 

I can hear Peter sulking around the apartment but that’s about it, I open my eyes and all the Betas and Derek are sitting on the long sofa staring at me in Jackson’s lap.

 

Startled I scramble back a bit but Jackson’s there to soothe me and he’s getting better at this cuddling stuff, only I really need to pee so I hop off his lap and hug tightly to the sofa, then I lope up the ramp and find my litter tray.

 

Sneaking back down the ramp I run through my tunnels to my hay and slurp up some water.  Snagging some strands of hay I nibble them, and as Peter is currently slamming mugs around in the kitchen, I hop around the table so he can see me, and sit up on my hind legs so I can put my front paws together and wave them around in a begging motion.

 

“Are you hungry?” He asks me and I nod, I’m not that hungry but I’d been starved in that cage.  “Fine, but not too much,” he gets me a little bit of carrot and a single leaf of lettuce, I make sure to nuzzle his hand, after all he’s feeding me, and then I eat my lunch.

 

My carrot and lettuce are delicious, I rub my paws over my face and stroke my own ear, that has to be adorable to the others and then Erika’s saying, “Aw Stiles, look at you and your cuteness.”

 

There are a few gasps around the room as she picks me up, I snuggle into her but as she’s topless her naked chest keeps getting in the way and I wiggle between her breasts to get comfy.  She drops her face down and she’s wiped her lipstick off, this means I can enjoy her dropping kisses on my head and I nuzzle up into her face.

 

“Erika,” Derek growls and I flinch in her arms.

 

“You said pants on,” she points out and keeps cuddling me.

 

“Fine,” Derek isn’t happy, “Pants on for everyone and tops on for the females,” it makes her sigh and she bends down to put me on the floor.

 

Damn it I was getting a cuddle.

 

Scratching my ear with my back leg, still totally awesome, I ignore Erika who’s messing around getting her bra back on and eye up the remaining Betas, I’m being tugged towards Isaac and Jackson the most.

 

Jackson now has a proven track record with cuddling and that in itself is weird but I hop up onto his lap and nudge his hand.  The boy gets the hint and I chill out grinding my teeth as everyone stares at me.

 

What?

 

It’s not like I’m going to climb into Jackson’s lap when I’m human, oh my god, don’t let me want to climb into his lap when I’m human.

 

Peter sails past, “I told you, he’s really not equipped to be interested in that,” flouncing back onto a seat he sips his coffee without spilling a drop of the scalding liquid, damn werewolves and their super reflexes.

 

“I totally believe you,” Scott is acting shocked as Erika lounges beside Boyd fully clothed again.  “If I hadn’t seen it I wouldn’t have believed it though.”

 

Now what are they talking about?

 

No one elaborates and they go back to staring at me, I’m getting used to it and I flop over on one side so Jackson can keep cuddling me and then his fingers stroke my stomach and that is so awesome I wiggle around so I’m laying on my back with all four legs splayed in the air and I grind my teeth in ecstasy.


	10. Pass the Stiles

The TV is on, showing some documentary that Peter’s supposedly watching, the rest of the Pack are all acting weirdly around each other.  They’ve been coming together for the full moon to keep the unanchored werewolves under control but they normally separate after breakfast, being together for this length of time has to be strange to them.

 

I’m too busy having my belly rubbed, and belly rubs are now in my top three things to have every day, they are totally awesome.

 

Jackson’s hand is gentle and finds all the right spots to make me grind my teeth.  When I lazily open an eye to look up at him that arrogance is gone from his face and he’s almost vulnerable.

 

Scott’s phone starts ringing and he answers it, “Mom,” he listens and then says, “Sure I’ll come out and get you,” he hangs up and says, “Mom’s here, I go and see her in,” and then he’s gone.

 

Reluctantly I roll over and stretch out with a yawn, I’m normally much more energetic than this, and I idly wonder if this is another change brought on by my rabbit-hood.

 

It’s not long until Scott and Mrs McCall walk in the door and I bounce over the laps of the werewolves to greet her, my little bunny tail wiggling like crazy, she stops in her tracks to stare at me as I sit up on my back legs and make the begging move I used on Peter earlier.

 

“Stiles?” She asks and I nod to her, I move closer and beg again.  “Oh Stiles,” she bends down to scoop me up in her arms, she automatically pets me and I snuggle in and nuzzle her.  “Oh sweetie, we’ve been so worried…”

 

Scott brings her up to speed quickly, he trips over some of the things but he gets the gist of it across, and Mrs McCall gives him a stunned look, “Stiles is supposed to be pure and innocent?”  I’ve been called many things but this is the first time I’ve ever been called that.

 

“Yes,” Scott reaches out and ruffles my fur, “He really is.”

 

And that’s when Lydia calls Jackson, he goes to fetch her, doggie joke intended, as I get to sit on Mrs McCall’s lap on the sofa.  I’m fairly sure I’m supposed to be excited about Lydia being here, but that part of me isn’t working, so I’m not interested, oh Lydia is still smart and I like that, but I don’t feel that pull towards her, I’m happy being cuddled and petted here.

 

The door opens and Lydia Martin, all round awesome siren of my human life floats in on a cloud, or that’s what I would have thought as a human, now I’m a bunny I only feel the same type of pull towards her as I do to Jackson and the other werewolves.

 

I think I’m sensing their need for cuddles and stuff, at the moment I’m simply not physically attracted to Lydia in the slightest.  That’s upsetting because it’s suggesting that I’m mostly physically attracted to her, but I’ve spent years worshipping her intelligence, her smarts add that something to her that made her irresistible to me.

 

Made.

 

Past tense.

 

Damn it.

 

It’s also not helping that she’s staring at me with even less enthusiasm to be in my company than usual.  She really doesn’t like rabbits. I don’t know all the particulars but it was a bad experience as a kid, she can handle toy rabbits but not the real thing.

 

Not that I’m a real rabbit, but hey, this is my life.

 

“Stiles?” The strawberry blonde goddess sounds very startled and is almost hiding behind Jackson.  I wonder if her dislike of rabbits has turned into an actual phobia, in which case me staying here is the best option.  An option that includes cuddles with Mrs McCall.

 

Though I do sit up and turn to look at Lydia, I nod to answer her question and scratch my ear with my back leg, still awesome, that’s never getting old.  Then I flop back down and stretch out to enjoy being stroked by Scott’s mom.

 

“Why is Stiles a rabbit?” Lydia is almost horrified by this and she gets the story from everyone, except Derek and Peter.  Derek is brooding and silent, while I think Peter is still sulking.

 

As she’s Lydia she thinks over everything and the plan to get me back in one piece and sniffs, “Well it’s adequate I suppose,” Peter glares at her and she smiles sweetly at him with a ‘fuck off and die’ glint in her eye.

 

Taking off her coat she sits down, far away from me and drags Jackson down next to her, he sighs heavily and gives me a longing look, and I know I’m going to miss him and his awesome belly rubs.

 

“Mom,” Scott sidles up to his mother, “Can I have Stiles?  He’s been on your lap a long time.”

 

Mrs McCall’s hands cradle me and for a moment I think she’s going to say no, “If you want to Scott, but be careful with him,” and then I’m passed to Scott who cuddles me and ruffles my fur as his mom hovers and ‘helps’ him take care of me.

 

From the way the other Betas, including Peter, lean forward I can see a recurring theme of pass the Stiles staring up, and sure enough Erika kicks off until Derek makes Scott pass me over, and then around and around I go.

 

Erika snuggles me like I’m a teddy bear, Isaac is tender and buries his face in my fur, Boyd acts like he’s worried I’ll break if he uses any pressure, Peter presses kisses on my face and I nuzzle him in return, Derek is Derek but his hands cling to me a little as I’m passed to Jackson who helps me lay on my back for the awesome belly rub.

 

And then it’s Lydia’s turn, I point a paw to me and then to her lap and she shakes her head.  I make as an exaggerated shrug as I can and then I hop off of Jackson’s lap and go for some hay.

 

Going back to Mrs McCall I let them start the game all over again and bask in their cuddles.  Though I’m surprised they don’t all get bored, it can’t be that interesting to watch me being petted and fussed over, they’re barely speaking to each other though Scott and Isaac are chatting happily about lacrosse which drags Jackson in for a while.

 

Even though I’m enjoying the attention I’m glad when the front desk call through and ask Peter to register me.  It gives me the excuse to escape from the apartment and hop along the corridor beside Peter.

 

Registering means I stand in front of a coloured screen of paper and the nice security man takes a photo of me, I behave and then I can’t help posing for him, though Peter glares at me so I hop over and sit on his foot.

 

“He’s an intelligent one isn’t he,” the guard is saying and adds my photo and the name ‘Storm’ to the list of registered pets.

 

“In some ways, yes, in others, no,” Peter says and I roll my eyes at his little dig.

 

It really doesn’t take long and I hop back to the apartment, where Scott picks me up to cuddle moments after I walk through the door, and then it’s back to them bickering over who gets to cuddle me and in what order.

 

Clearing his throat Peter asks, “Well I guess that means you’re all staying for dinner, we don’t have enough food,” which is a blatant lie as he bought meat from the butchers last night when I hit his ankles thinking he was Derek, “Should I order take out?”

 

And suddenly Lydia and Jackson have to leave, while Scott’s mom is making him go home too.  Erika and Boyd are reluctant but also stand up and the big cuddle-athon is over.

 

As she’s leaving Lydia bends down and holds her hand out to me, I go as still as I possibly can so she can stroke my fur, “Stiles, you’re so soft,” and there’s a touch of wonder in her face.  “Call me when you’re human again, and yes I know you have my number even if you’ve never called it, and I never gave it to you,” I innocently look away and pretend I didn’t sneak the new number out of Allison’s phone one day.

 

I’m hugged goodbye by everyone else and I wave a paw at them as Peter practically slams the door in their faces, then he goes to the freezer and pulls out some steaks for them to eat for dinner.


	11. An Average Domesticated Evening

With Peter occupied in the kitchen I’m left with Derek, who’s brooding but less intensely now he’s lost most of his audience, and Isaac who slides to the floor and crawls towards me, I’m assuming he wants to cuddle and I hop over to him.

 

He tickles me and runs his finger through my fur but he’s also spotted one of my toys and he rolls the ball along the floor.  I run after it and kick it back to him. And that’s how I start playing with Isaac, it’s nothing special or exciting, but my earlier idea about training with him and Scott comes back, and the Beta is smiling so shyly that I think we could work Isaac into our dynamic, if Allison comes back Scott will get tangled up with her and that means Isaac and I will be left to our own devices, so why not hang out and bond as bros?

 

Our game starts out simple and it’s fun enough, but then I retreat to my tunnels and lurk as Isaac rolls the ball by an entrance so I can dash out and kick it at him before I flee into another entrance to lurk.

 

“Dinner,” Peter announces and I hop over to where he’s putting my plates of food down.  The three of them get to sit at the table like normal humans and I sigh at being stuck down here.  I hope Peter is right and I will change back after forty-eight hours where I’ll gain the ability to change at will, and then I can hop about and be cuddled, and turn into a human to eat at the table.

 

Eating my food I sit neglected on the floor.

 

Slurping up my water, and nibbling on the hay, I listen in to their conversation.  Tomorrow Derek and Isaac are going for a meeting about the fostering which they’re attempting to upgrade to Derek adopting Isaac, there’s some problems with a couple of pesky accusations of murder against him, even though he was exonerated, so they’re fairly certain Derek won’t be allowed to adopt.

 

The good news is that Isaac’s school work has started to pick up, he’s doing well at lacrosse, and he’s holding a steady after school job at the vets, these are all positives to the people grading Derek’s ability to foster Isaac.  It also helps that Isaac’s sixteen so few people are willing to foster that age group, and if he stays with Derek it costs the state less and frees up a space in a children’s home for someone who needs it more, which is fairly depressing, no kid should have to go there barring accidents to their parents and even that sucks.

 

Isaac’s nervous they’re going to take him and force him to live in a home, and Peter of all people comes up with an alternative, if they won’t accept Derek, perhaps they’ll accept Mrs McCall as a suitable foster parent, after all Isaac and Scott are getting closer.  If I could talk I’d volunteer my house, having the Sheriff weigh in on our side would help, and I know he feels guilty about arresting Isaac when it was really Matt who murdered Isaac’s dad.

 

But I can’t talk so I sit as quietly as I can.

 

They have dessert after their steak and I know they’re totally eating cake while I’m stuck with hay, and yeah the hay is awesome for bunny Stiles, but human Stiles likes cake, a lot.

 

Slowly I worm my way over and lay over one of Peter’s feet.  This sucks, I can’t talk, I can’t eat cake, all I do is get passed around and cuddled while I doze off, how the hell do pet rabbits not go crazy with this lifestyle?

 

“Stiles?” Peter’s looking down at me, he motions with his hand, I sit next to him so he can pick me up and put me on his lap.  He’s finished his cake and stands up with me in his arms, “As I cooked, you two can clean up,” and then he walks out to sit on the sofa, though he’s snagged an I-Pad on the way.  “Hmm, the legends say you can read as if you were human, that’s why your eyes are still coloured the way they are,” he loads up a book and holds the I-Pad so I can see it, he’s picked a humorous fantasy and it’s pretty funny.

 

He’s a faster reader than I am but he seems content to stroke me as he waits for me to finish a page and we steam through the book.  I’m a little startled when he informs me it’s a free one he’s found on a site for new authors to try their hand at writing, this is amazing and I can’t believe the writer isn’t published.

 

Derek is flicking through a big book of dinosaurs, one of the grown up books with boring facts and figures, unless you’re really into dinosaurs, since he’s lived in my room for the brief period he was a wanted criminal, I’ve learnt he can speed read, so he’s absorbing far more information than he’s letting on.

 

Isaac is sprawled on the floor and is doing homework in the middle of summer, but I suppose if your fostering hinges on your schoolwork staying at a high lever then studying is a good idea, plus it’s Chemistry and Harris is a dick.

 

The yawn takes me by surprise and I’m far more tired than I realised.  “Do you want to go to bed?” Peter asks me and I don’t want to be a party pooper but I’m exhausted, so I nod.  “Okay, go nibble on some hay and water, I’ll put you to bed,” Now he’s making me sound like a child but I do eat some more hay and I slurp some water, then I let him carry me up the ramp, as Derek and Isaac say goodnight.

 

I’m put down and left alone to pee and poop out some pellets, then he’s there to carry me to his bedroom, “I’ll make sure the lights are left on for you again,” and he pulls the bed covers down so I can lay my head on the pillow of his bed as he tucks me in.  “Let me get ready for bed and I’ll join you,” he takes his sleep pants and vanishes out of the room.

 

Yawning again I snuggle down into the bed, I can hear when he exits the bathroom and he pads off so I assume he’s going downstairs, he really isn’t that long, and he pushes the bedroom door so there’s a gap big enough for me and he gets in the bed, switching off the light he says, “Good night Stiles, try and rest, you’ve used up a lot of energy today, being cuddled by all those emotionally needy and broken teens will have drained you,” and that makes sense, if my superpower is cuddling and helping people heal emotionally then that has to take something out of me.

 

He drops off to sleep really quickly and I follow suit, this is the first twenty-four hours I’m stuck as a rabbit pretty much out of the way, only one more day and part of a night to go and I can be human Stiles again and go home to my dad.  It’s a comforting thought as I drift off to sleep.

 

But I’m dragged from my sleep as someone is screaming, “NO! PLEASE NO!” and my bunny mind takes over making me dive over the side of the bed and then under the bed.  By then I’ve identified the voice as Isaac’s and I wonder what the hell is attacking us and how I can help.

 

Peter pads out of the room and is back soon enough motioning for me, I hop out of my hiding place and he bends down to stroke me, “Isaac’s had a nightmare, we’re all going downstairs, none of our beds are big enough for this, join us, comfort Isaac with us.”

 

Oh, Isaac was screaming because he had a bad dream, damn, his dad did a real number on him, there’s a lot of material for nightmares.  I follow Peter down the ramp to find that Derek’s pulled the cushions off the sofa and placed them behind the sofa.  Isaac is huddling in a corner so I go to him and nudge his hand, he sweeps me into his arms and buries his face in my fur, shudders wrack his body and it takes me a few moments to realise he’s sobbing silently and soaking my fur with his tears.

 

The other two werewolves are working as a team, and the kitchen table chairs are placed strategically so that when a couple of sheets are opened up they cover the back of the sofa and curve over the chairs to make a sort of blanket fort.

 

Pillows and covers are carried down from the bedrooms and I can’t see what they’re doing but I can guess that they’re making a nest of cushions, pillows and warm covers.

 

They come to get us and urge Isaac into the wolf den they’ve built, I hop in after Isaac and when he curves on to his side I snuggle into the space under his chin forcing him to hold me.

 

“Go to sleep Isaac,” Derek leans over and tucks the younger werewolf in, “We’ll take turns standing watch over you, nothing will get in, you’re safe here.”

 

Derek and Peter sit down on either side of Isaac and I can see their eyes glow in the dark and their claws extend.  If anyone or anything is foolish enough to come here tonight there are two experienced werewolves ready and waiting for them.

 

Isaac shivers and twitches for a good hour before he finally drifts off to sleep, and once he goes, I go too, I’m still so very tired and my eyes are heavy.


	12. Interviews and Talking

Waking up I find myself sprawled out over the top of Isaac’s chest, and there’s a hand curved up and around my furry little bunny butt.  Blinking I look to see Peter staring down at me, and he’s scheming with his evil psycho wolfiness on show.

 

The second he spots I’m awake that calm vaguely amused expression slides down over his face and he hides his real emotions.

 

Whosever hand is on my butt moves and I turn my head to see it’s Derek cupping my rear.  Neither Isaac nor Derek stir, their breaths are deep and even, they’re ridiculously relaxed.

 

And I’m still tired, in fact I feel drained.

 

Urgh, Peter was right this cuddle power is exhausting, or else he’s poisoning me somehow.

 

Shaking myself I hop down off of Isaac’s chest and away from Derek’s questing hand, I lope up the stairs to pee and poop.  Then I come downstairs for breakfast.

 

In the blanket fort both of the sleeping werewolves are waking up and I have to say they look refreshed like they’ve had several full nights uninterrupted rest.  At least my abilities have come in useful and they should be ready to take on their interview, and hopefully Derek will get to foster Isaac.

 

Peter takes control of the kitchen and I’m soon tucking into a bowl of food with some fresh water, as Derek and Isaac power through a breakfast of champions that includes bacon, I like bacon when I’m human.  Yawning I sneak off to the blanket fort and snuggle down for a nap.  With no one near me I should be able to recharge a little until the next cuddle marathon happens.

 

I’m asleep in seconds.

 

“Stiles,” it’s Peter and I grumble at him reluctant to wake up.  “Stiles, Derek and Isaac have to go soon, we need to clear up the living room.”

 

Urgh, not fair.  I blink awake and hop out of the blanket fort and over to my tunnels so I can lurk and watch them efficiently put everything away and straighten the room up.

 

Isaac is nervous and paces, this is a big thing for him, I hop over and let him pick me up.  I might be tired but Isaac’s future is riding on this and he needs the cuddles, I can sleep while they’re gone.

 

When it’s time for them to go it’s done with the minimum of fuss and even Peter behaves himself and wishes them well.  He closes the door behind them and cocks his head to one side listening. I leave him to his weird werewolf thing and hop onto the sofa to settle down for another energy boosting nap.

 

I’ve just started drifting off, when, “Stiles,” Peter’s kneeling down and stroking my fur.  “Do you want to go for a walk?  We can go to the meadow, I’ll change shape and we can get some fresh air, then we can come back and you can have a nice long nap.”

 

Yawning I debate walk followed by sleep or just sleeping, but I do want to get out and about so I go to my litter box and hop back down the ramp to see Peter carrying a small airtight container, “Oh Stiles,” he waves the container at me, “I made you a snack, and I’ll pick a little bit of clover for you too,” awesome, he’s going to feed me, I run a circle around his feet and he’s already put his shoes on.  “Uh-uh, not yet,” he says and opens up the French doors, “When we’re at the meadow and we can have a nice chat too.”

 

Right, like I can talk back to him, so I roll my eyes at him but hurry out of the apartment, and bounce along beside him as we walk down the same path as yesterday.

 

The weather is holding and it’s bright and sunny, this is the best thing about summer, getting outside and not being cooped up all the time.  I race out into the sunshine as we reach the clearing and Peter keeps up with me, he breaks off to put the food container on a picnic table and then he runs letting all that werewolf speed out.

 

I have to work to keep up with him as he jogs around the clearing, though his jogging speed is way faster than my human sprinting speed, and even as a bunny I’m struggling.

 

We do three laps of the clearing and it burns off the physical energy I’ve been building up, we slow and turn to the picnic tables where he picks me up to deposit me on one of the tabletops.

 

Flopping down onto my stomach I bask in the sunshine and get my breath back, that was fun, I can see why Scott is so into running, if you can actually run it feels amazing.  A finger strokes my ear and I lean into Peter’s touch.

 

“Hmm, well you’ve been stuck in that shape for longer than twenty-four hours so most of you will have aligned with being a Golden Hind by now,” his smile is calculating, “So I can have this conversation without you getting upset.”

 

I wonder what this is going to be about, this is Peter Hale, mass murderer, sneaky bastard, and all round nut job after all.  He might be behaving for now and convinced people he’s as harmless as he’ll ever get, but there’s still that sensible niggle at the back of people’s minds reminding them of what he was when he woke up from his coma.

 

He opens the container and takes out a small slice of carrot, he hands it to me and I sniff it suspiciously but then I’m soon nibbling it, and carrot, when you’re a bunny, is awesome.

 

“Stiles do you remember me mentioning how a Hind can have Protectors, people who will protect them from the physical dangers around them, and also do their best to take care of a Hind so the Hind doesn’t over do things, like be cuddled to the point of exhaustion?” He asks and yeah I remember that bit so I nod as I finish the carrot.

 

“Good,” he hands me a lettuce leaf.

 

“Well I’d like to apply for the job of one of your Protectors,” he says and I drop the lettuce leaf as I stare at him, is he even serious?  “Think about it,” he picks the lettuce back up and holds it out, “Ever since you rammed my ankles I’ve taken care of you, fed you, helped you find out what you are, kept a roof over your head, and educated the local werewolves so you’ll be safe around them.  I’ve even come up with a plan to get you home without any awkward questions being asked, as anything negative will be directed towards the cultists that kidnapped you.”

 

I suppose when he puts it like that he has a point.

 

“Obviously I’d be on probation to start with, we have to decide if we can bear each others company when you’re human again, though I have to say I do find you absolutely fascinating in many, many ways,” he goes on with, “You’re intelligent, resourceful, brave, loyal, stubborn in all the right ways, intuitive, ridiculously cute with all those freckles of yours, you do your best to cope with your ADHD and refuse to let it rule your life,” I blink in shock at him, if I were human I’d be blushing, I duck my head away from him instinctively and startle as his finger caresses my ear, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he says and I shrug and take the lettuce leaf back.

 

“I know when you’re human certain parts of your brain are going to boot back up, and this is something you’re going to ask, so I’ll tell you now.  All of the werewolves will probably end up acting like your Protectors, the exact Pack they’re in won’t matter that much, and you could be the one to unite the Packs into one unit.  If Derek would get his head out of his ass long enough to stop being an angst ridden power crazed idiot, he could have a cohesive Pack that could keep this town safe from rogues and other dangerous creatures out there.

 

“What I would get out of this, is a permanent place in any or all of the Packs, yes I may have to bite my tongue and be polite to Scott, as he fakes being an Alpha, but he won’t kick me out, not as long as I’m linked to you and I behave.  Derek will give in and allow me to stay as he’s got the biggest crush going on you,” and I know my bunny jaw has dropped open because Peter did not just tell me that.  No, I had to have misheard that somehow, he just said Derek Hale has a crush on me.

 

Me.

 

Stiles Stilinski.

 

A finger touches my jaw, “You’ll catch flies Stiles, close your mouth,” obediently I do and munch on the lettuce.  “And if your nose worked like my nose does, plus if you’d known him as a child, you’d know he’s got a crush on you too.  The martyr is going to drown himself in unrequited love and then weep as you leave Beacon Hills for college, I’d be surprised if he bothered to inform you of his crush, instead he’ll howl forlornly as his itty bitty heart gets shattered into a million pieces,” I’m fairly certain when you say things like that you’re supposed to be sympathetic to the one suffering, but Peter’s enjoying Derek being unhappy.

 

“I have one more thing to say before I move onto the difference between a Protector and a Guardian.” Guardian? “You’ve seen for yourself that people want to cuddle you, to hold you as they sleep, you truly do not understand what you give to a person when you do that.  You’re tired from being around us and using that ability on us, but I want that, I want it as often as I can get it, and I’ll be a good Protector to get it again and again.  From a purely selfish point of view I’m making an excellent investment, a happy Hind is a cuddly Hind, and I will have as many cuddles as I can,” and yeah I guess can see that from his point of view.

 

Now what’s a Guardian?


	13. Guardian vs Protector

“So now you know that I want to become your Protector and why I want the job, also that you can trust me to protect you because I have a very big vested interest in you living a long and happy life,” he hands me some more carrot.

 

“A Protector is just that, a friend, a family member, someone who will protect you, but a Guardian is something more.  A Guardian is one of your Protectors who is also a lover,” I choke on my carrot because I’m clearly mishearing him again.

 

Yeah I get that the people of Beacon Hills aren’t ready to cope with the awesomeness of me, except maybe Derek, if Peter’s telling the truth, but I’ve spent all my life being a loser and pushed to one side, I can’t see how I’m ever going to end up with a Guardian.

 

“You can have more than one Guardian, in fact the legends speak of most Hinds having at least three Guardians at anyone time,” he smirks at me, “Stiles close your mouth, you really will catch flies.  And I would like you to consider me for the post of one of your Guardians, when you reach eighteen.”

 

I spit the carrot out onto the table because he is having me on and he’s making fun of me now.  Any minute now people with cameras are going to jump out from behind the trees and prank me.

 

“Messy rabbit,” he scolds me as he wipes up the orange stuff with a tissue, “I know it might be a bit sudden for you, but you are extremely attractive, you are also fairly young, and I might not have the strongest grasp on reality but there will be no Guardianship things happening until you are eighteen, and the same goes for Derek, if he can man up and admit his feelings for you.”

 

He fusses over the tissue and then asks, “Did you ever wonder how those men snuck up on our house all those years ago?  How we never smelt them until they poured the chemicals into the house and blocked all of our exits?” I have to admit I’ve been curious but I thought it must be a chemical agent that covered the scents.  “Well Derek was barely sixteen, and I mean barely by a day, when he ran into a certain Kate Argent.  A week later our house burnt down because all we could smell was Derek.  A Derek that had been seduced by an older woman who only wanted to murder his family, who used him, who made him fall in love and lust with her, and then betrayed him.”

 

My ears are flat against my back and I huddle on the table wanting to go to Derek and comfort him.  Or dig Kate up, work out how to bring her life and hand her over to Peter.  A lot more of Derek is starting to make sense now.

 

“It’s part of the reason he’ll never make a move on you, especially with you being underage.  He’ll harass Scott about Allison and never believe she could love Scott because he’s a werewolf, perhaps when they’re older he might accept it, after all Allison hasn’t yet turned into her aunt though she’s come close,” I wince at the reminder of how psycho she was after her mother committed suicide rather than become a werewolf.

 

“And it’s a major part of the reason that should you chose to accept me as anything more than your Protector, we’d have to wait for you to turn eighteen first.  I’m willing to wait, I’ve not actually had sex since before the fire, a few more years aren’t going to hurt me.” He gives me some more lettuce that I chew very slowly, “It could be that you’ll never be attracted to me, and I’ll have to accept no from you and never try anything with you, we both have to desire the other for a relationship to work, love only goes so far, compatibility and respect are also important.”

 

I can’t believe Peter Hale is talking about respect and relationships with me, in the context of him and me.

 

“Should you say yes to me and perhaps to my idiot nephew too, then we will share you, I know your duties as a Hind will come first, that Derek’s Alpha duties will cut into our time together, but I’m sure we can come up with a compromise so it’s fair to all of us.”  He puts his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand.

 

“I would also like you to think about how I can still shape shift into a big wolf, even though I’m only a Beta, it’s as much a part of me as you being a sweet innocent rabbit.  But if we do become a couple, once we’ve settled into having sex, and again I’m content to wait there’s no pressure, I would like to give a fantasy I’ve recently had a chance.  One day we’d go into the forest, you’ll be human, I’ll be a wolf.  Your delectable body will be prepped and ready for me.  You’ll kneel in the leaves and I’ll mount you,” his voice has lowered and his eyes are dilating, “We’ll rut under the trees and when I cum inside you I’ll knot you, it’s the only one of my shapes that does that.  I’ll be bound to you and I’ll rock my knot over your prostate as I cum again and again and you’ll scream out your own climaxes.”

 

Wow, Peter’s into bestiality, though the fact he can change shape does shift the whole thing.  I know I’ve researched it by stumbling over really bad porn looking for werewolves, I also know that human me jerked off a lot to the anime stuff and I’ve hidden a file or two on my laptop.

 

I can’t see me agreeing to him being my Guardian, but I can see that if my lover could change shape how it would be a kink we could explore.

 

“Speaking of being a wolf, I want to run, we’ll let your food go down and then I’ll shift and we can run around the clearing,” he puts the lid on the container and asks, “Stiles? Are you okay? Not upset by our talk?”

 

I shake my head, I’m fine and his smirk gets bigger, he’s up to something, or just done something, but I don’t know what it is.  I lounge in the sun for a bit longer and when he judges it safe for me to run around without making me sick he picks me up and puts me down on the ground.

 

Then he undresses really slowly. 

 

Honestly he’s taking so long as he folds up his clothes and I’m sure he’s doing unnecessary bending over, I’m a bunny not a dog, I don’t wanna sniff his butt.

 

The shape shifting looks painful but then the lean black wolf shakes himself and drops a nose down to sniff me, he even licks a stripe over my face and I grimace at the dog breath.

 

Ew.

 

We start out slowly and he’s different from yesterday, he’s as playful as I am, though he’s careful how he handles me.  We chase each other around and I may cheat and dart under him several times.  He occasionally races off and if he was fast in human shape he’s a blur as a wolf, damn he’s good.

 

He may also show off a few times, but whatever, I do the same and I manage to jump over the top of him and grip the grass under my paws to shoot off in another direction.

 

Flopping down on his side he lets me use him as a climbing frame so I can get up and see in all directions, when a shadow crosses the meadow I’m off and huddling next to him as he shields me with his body.  It was just a big bird, not a raptor, and I creep out to sniff his nose in thanks.

 

Going back to running around the meadow clearing I can work out the kinks in my body and this is what my summers should be about, hanging out and playing just because I can.

 

Peter huffs at me and jerks his head towards the tables, his ears are twitching and he’s studying the forest.  I stick close to him as he lopes back to his clothes.  There must be people out there.

 

He starts to change back and he stands up stark naked listening.  Damn it, why can’t my ears be that good? I stand up on my hind legs and look around but it looks and sounds normal.

 

“Hmm, we should get back,” he reaches down to pet me, “Let me get dressed and I’ll carry you to the apartment.  There are dogs out there,” I lunge to sit behind him and he smiles at me, “It’s okay Stiles, they’re police dogs, your dad hasn’t stopped searching for you, he’s over there,” he points in a vague direction, “But I’m worried the tracker dogs are good enough to track your scent under the bunny’s scent, and we can do without awkward questions.”

 

I can see his point but I really want to see my dad.

 

The bunny’s natural fear of predators, werewolves don’t count at the moment, is bucking against my need to see my dad, to make sure he’s okay.

 

As Peter pulls on his underwear I stop thinking and make a mad dash towards the forest and I duck under the foliage to gather as much speed to get ahead of Peter who’s yelling, “STILES!”

 

Racing forward I try not to think about the police dogs, or dogs in general, or how they could rip me apart, I just think about my dad and how much I miss him.


	14. The White Rabbit of Beacon Hills

Ahead of me I can make out the sound of the dogs and I change direction to charge towards them.  This is one of my more epically stupid ideas, I can just tell, but I’ve started this and dad must be so close.

 

The wind in the trees rustles the leaves and then the pitch of the dogs’ calls changes, they’ve found what they’re looking for, they’ve locked onto me, there’s no going back now.  I’ve played with the dogs all my life and the handlers have mocked me up and let the dogs track me before, I know I can’t get away from them, I’m not fast enough, not even as a bunny.

 

Taking fate into my own paws I keep going.

 

There are shouts and yells of my name and one of the people searching has to be my dad, I skid around a tree and I can finally see three of the dogs, they’re barking and lunging on their leads.  And then they spot me, and for the first time ever, I witness a K-9 unit’s dog snap the leash to run towards its target.

 

Human Stiles would wave and call the dog’s name, in this case Bambi, because the trainer has a sense of humour.  But bunny Stiles freezes in place and I curse my stupid rabbit reactions.  And then the dog is practically on top of me.

 

And Bambi does exactly what he’s trained to do, he points at me and waits expectantly for his handler, Morris, to catch up.  Morris seems confused that all the dogs are making a beeline for a white rabbit with brown eyes, and his face as Bambi rolls over and shows his belly for a rub is hilarious.

 

I don’t help matters when I reach out with a paw and attempt to rub Bambi’s stomach.  Then Queenie and Thorn are here and sniffing me, they make welcoming noises and their handlers are as confused as Morris.

 

“Stiles!” That’s my dad’s voice.  “Stiles is that you?!”  My ears prick up and I scan for where the sound is coming from.

 

I jump over Bambi and run towards the sound of dad calling my name.  More dogs appear and they call out happily to me.  I’m used to them and they’re used to me.  Looks like I didn’t have anything to worry about after all and I’m vaguely aware of them following me as I crest a short hill and I can finally see my dad.

 

He’s staring up the hill hopefully, he’ll have heard the dogs too, though I’m fairly confident that he’s not expecting a rabbit to charge down the hill towards him, with most of the dogs hot on my heels.

 

I dance around my dad’s feet as he stands there perplexed and all the dogs are homing in on me, so we end up in the middle of a circle of highly trained police dogs who are all whining and wiggling and snuffling like puppies.

 

“Stiles?” Dad murmurs and I go all out to try and reach him by leaning up his leg and I waggle my tail like mad.  I want to keep him out of the weird shit going on in Beacon Hills, but I know he’ll never believe I’m a rabbit, so he’s safe.

 

“Sheriff,” It’s Morris, who’s waving his arms and hands in a ‘I have no idea what the hell is going on’ way.  “I have no idea where the rabbit came from or why the dogs are,” he waves his arms again.

 

Zara walks up, “We had all those reports about a white rabbit when the men were trying to…” She stops and winces, “Sorry sir, but too many people saw the white rabbit, including the homicidal men who were going to murder your son.  Maybe the rabbit picked up some of Stiles’ scent and that’s what the dogs are smelling,” she indicates the circle of canines as if they’re evidence.

 

Dad bends down and I leap into his arms, he only just catches me and stands up as I do my best to wrap my front paws around his neck and I nuzzle into him, “Friendly little thing aren’t you,” he mutters and his hand caresses my fur.

 

And finally I’m home.

 

God I have missed him so much, yeah I’m stuck as a rabbit and I’ve been focusing on that, but it’s one thing to hear he’s okay and another to see him for myself.  He’s a bit tired, but I can’t smell any alcohol on his breath, and he’s cuddling me, so maybe some of my cuddle power will help him and keep him going until I can change back.

 

“Wow he really likes you sir,” Morris is staring, “And he pricked his ears up when he heard your voice, I wonder where his owner is.”

 

Oh shit.

 

Peter’s going to be so mad at me over this, he might want the job of Protector but there may be rabbit stew on the menu tonight.  I hope Derek and Isaac get back soon, though Derek will be angry that I ran off too.

 

“Must be someone nearby,” Dad’s replying to Morris, “But if he’s the same rabbit that was on scene, then how did he get all the way over here?” I’d love to tell dad my adventures, but I have to protect him so he’ll never know how I hopped most of the way, got attacked by a cat, and then found Peter.

 

He pulls me away from his body to study me and stares into my eyes, “God your eyes... They’re just like...” He whispers, and when he brings me closer to his face I tap him gently with a paw and nuzzle him.

 

The dogs are still whining and trying to get attention from me, when they all snap their heads in the same direction, and start to growl.  This isn’t mock growling this is their top level ‘I will attack you’ growling.  Some of them move so they’re between us and whatever they’ve noticed.

 

All the police and me turn to see Peter, now dressed, standing there uninnocently watching us, “I see my sweet little Storm rabbit is perfectly safe.”

 

“So this is your rabbit?” Dad asks and his arms curve protectively around me.  “And you would be?”

 

“I’m lucky enough to take care of Storm, and my name is Peter Hale,” Peter says politely and steps forward. The dogs go ballistic, clearly they know he’s a werewolf, and they are not letting him anywhere near us. 

 

Peter doesn’t do anything he simply lifts an eyebrow and half the dogs cower back yelping as the other half slink down to their stomachs growling and showing their snapping teeth.

 

The handlers all step up and try to get the dogs under control but they’re not having any of it, and Bambi backs up so he’s between me and Peter.  I owe that dog so many belly rubs, and now I know how awesome they are from firsthand experience.

 

“Peter Hale,” Dad is thinking hard, “The coma patient Peter Hale, who went missing, and turned up minus all the burn scars, that Peter Hale?” Uh-oh Peter’s set off my dad’s cop’s instincts, in fact looking around at everyone he’s done it to all of them.

 

“The very same Peter Hale,” Peter seems unconcerned, “Uncle to Derek Hale, and hopefully soon to be helping my nephew foster the Lahey boy,” dad winces at those names, he’s never quite forgiven himself for arresting Isaac, and he regrets the trouble he caused for Derek.

 

Zara steps closer to us and asks, “Perhaps you’ll know why your rabbit smells like the Sheriff’s son, the dogs are too well trained to simply aim for the rabbit if he didn’t smell like the boy.”

 

Aw crap, that’s a damn good question and dad thinks so too as we all turn towards Peter, who says, “Well since Stiles knows Isaac, and Isaac often lives in our apartment, I’m assuming that Storm picked up Stiles’ scent from Isaac,” and that’s a brilliant answer.

 

Cocking his head to one side Peter adds, “Don’t worry Sheriff, from what I’ve seen of Stiles he’s a smart, resourceful young man, I have high hopes of him finding you, just give him the opportunity and he’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“Thank you,” Dad says and his fingers dig into my fur like he doesn’t want to let me go.

 

“Can I have Storm back now?” Peter points to me but doesn’t try to approach any closer to the dogs.  “He’s had a busy few days settling in, and he could do with a nice long nap, probably a clean too, because I’m sure he reeks of dog now,” Peter wrinkles his nose.

 

Dad puts me down on the ground and I nuzzle his fingers one last time before I start to hop towards Peter, as he says, I’ll be home soon and human so I can hug dad properly.

 

Passing Bambi I’m stopped by the dog who won’t let me go to Peter, he’s still protecting me.  I know the hand signals that the trainers use and I sit up on my back legs to make the movement as clearly as possible.  Gasps ring out as Bambi backs off and sits like the well trained dog he is, I nuzzle his face and then finish hopping to Peter, then I sit on his foot, because I can.

 

Sighing Peter bends down and picks me up, he nods magnanimously at the police, “Good day, I hope you find your son soon, perhaps you’ll discover he was under your nose the whole time,” trust Peter to rub it in and have fun at dad’s expense.  “Say goodbye Storm,” I let Peter steady my body upright and I wave a paw at dad.

 

Morris even waves back before Zara elbows him.

 

Walking away from them Peter cuddles me to him, and I squirm so I can rest my chin on his shoulder to see behind us.  The dogs are whining and trying to follow me, and dad is staring like he’s not sure if he should be following too.  I lift up a paw and bend it approximately where a wrist would be.

 

Morris waves again, but so does dad, and then we’re too far away for me to see them anymore and I whimper in Peter’s arms.  “Soon,” he croons to me, “Soon, you’ll be home again.”


	15. Counting down to Midnight

Peter isn’t mad at me, but he does lock the French doors and tell me I’m not allowed out anymore, “You should be turning back at around midnight Stiles, that was when the storm blew up and that’s my best guess on the matter.”

More hay and clean water is put down for me, “Rest. Derek and Isaac will be back soon and you need to gather your energy to put up with Angsty and Angstier.” He pats my head, “And you’re not going to get much or any sleep once you’re human again as they’ll drag you to hospital and question you.”

Grumbling at him I eat my hay and slurp some water. He fluffs a cushion on the sofa for me and I curl up on it yawning as his finger caresses my ear. I drift off listening to him tapping on his laptop, he’s probably planning world domination with statues of his countenance on every corner, he’s vain like that.

“Stiles,” Peter’s calling my name and a hand ruffles my fur, “They’re back Stiles, time to wake up.”

Blinking awake I’m stretching when there’s the sound of a key in the lock, I watch as the door opens and an ecstatic Isaac bounds into the room followed by a not scowling Derek. It must have gone well then.

It doesn’t take Peter long to pull all of the details out of them and it’s gone really well, there are only a few more hurdles to go over before the deal is signed and sealed, well hopefully signed and sealed.

I hop over to Isaac and get a giant cuddle off of him, he even rubs my tummy in victory and seriously, this is never going to get old, he could do this to me all day. They get drinks and sit on the sofa and I snuggle into Isaac.

“And what did you two get up to?” Isaac asks as he nuzzles into my fur.

“Oh we just went for a short walk, stretched our legs and ran around the meadow, and then the Sheriff was searching the woods with those big snarling police dogs and Stiles ran off to go see his dad,” Peter’s sipping a mug of fruit tea.

Derek is guzzling a glass of milk and chokes explosively, his eyes burn red and he glares at Peter and then me, “He did what?” The threat level he’s aiming for is affected by him having milk all over his face, and in his hair, but I still tremble in Isaac’s arms and scramble backwards away from Derek.

“Derek,” Peter snaps, “Stop frightening Stiles. He’s fine. The dogs all knew him and were pathetic little lap dogs around him, his dad didn’t guess who he was, there’s no harm done,” Peter drains his mug, “Stop acting like a Neanderthal. Oh and Stiles has already agreed to let me be his Protector, on a probationary status to start with,” if I wasn’t looking at Derek, and if Peter hadn’t told me about the possible crush, I wouldn’t know to search for the signs of Derek hunching and Jesus Christ, Peter might be right, Derek is upset because Peter’s my Protector and Derek isn’t, and it could be linked to Derek having a crush on me.

And Peter’s enjoying hurting Derek, again.

Huffing at Peter, I wiggle out of Isaac’s arms and hop over to Derek who’s trying to act like his normal frowny ‘I don’t care’ self. I tap his hand and he moves it to pet me, I nuzzle into him and clamber onto his lap, milk wet spot and all.

“Of course,” Peter adds slyly, “I’m expecting the rest of the Packs will step up and volunteer to be Stiles’ Protectors, he’ll need more than one to help keep an eye on him, he tends to throw himself into danger recklessly,” I can see that Peter’s scheming and manipulating again.

And I think Derek falls for it because he’s nodding, “Yes, as long as Stiles is fine with…” He doesn’t finish because I nod vigorously and lean up Derek’s milk covered front to stare into his eyes. “Yes, then, I’ll, I mean we’ll, be your Protectors too,” Derek nods to Isaac who’s beaming at me.

Excusing himself to go and tell Erika and Boyd, Isaac goes to his room, it gives the illusion of privacy and then Derek tugs at his milky clothes and goes for a shower. Peter is smirking in the kitchen and I thump my back leg to get his attention.

“What?” He shrugs innocently and fails at being a nice person. “This way the little puppy gets to guard you himself, he really wouldn’t have asked, I had to trick him into it.” Yeah and a spider’s web is a beautiful piece of design work unless you’re a fly, and Derek certainly isn’t the spider of this group.

Moving around the kitchen Peter starts pulling things out, “I’ll make dinner earlier tonight, we’ll eat more than normal and you’ll have a very long nap, that will pass the time for you Stiles, and allow you to rest up for tonight. Don’t forget you’re going to be naked in the forest, and I’ve doubled checked what they expect you to be wearing, which really is nothing, because I hacked the police systems while you had a nap earlier.” He’s pleased with himself. “Derek and I will go wolf, while Isaac and Scott go Beta, nothing will get through us to you, all you have to do is stay there and be ‘discovered’ by the nice policemen and women searching for you.”

He hums and starts to cook and then says, “Stiles? Do you want to use the bathroom and I’ll get your food ready, you can fall asleep afterwards and you won’t have to wait for us?” I look upwards wondering if Derek has finished his shower. “Oh don’t mind Derek,” Peter’s all innocence again so he’s up to something, “The latch on the door sticks, just push the door and you can go in.”

I’m not sure and I hesitate, “You’re not afraid of Derek are you?” Peter asks and I shake my head. “Good, and I know you can trust him Stiles,” he gives me an earnest look, “He has saved you a few times, and you’ve saved him,” which is all true, “And remember what we spoke about in the meadow?” I nod because I do remember and I don’t really believe it but Derek has always been kinda weird around me. “So go use the litter tray for the last time and we’ll get you home.”

I really want to stop using the litter tray and the thought of going home is awesome so I hop up the ramp. I pass Isaac’s door and I can hear the buzz of his voice followed by a laugh. Derek’s door is open and the frowning angst ridden Alpha only has a single mattress on the floor and a pile of clothes in the corner, where his one pair of boots are sitting.

Rolling my eyes at him I hop to the bathroom door and lean against it. Peter was right the door pops open and I can go in. There’s a vague shape behind the shower curtain, which is flung to one side, and a very naked, soapy, bubble covered Derek is partly wolfed out, claws at the ready.

I huddle on the floor and Derek shakes his head to return to normal, his hands cover his naked crotch, and really what is the point? I’ve already seen his dick now. “Stiles?” He’s acting scandalised.

Pointing to the litter tray I wiggle on the floor and he nods, so I hop to it and pee and poop. Leaving the bathroom I go downstairs to find Peter smirking and being smug as he puts my food on the ground. He’s given me far more of the dried pellets than he ever has and I dig in.

My head is still shoved in my bowl as I chase the last few pieces, I drink more water and then I waddle away from the kitchen and aim for the sofa, I’m so full it’s not funny. I’m not sure I can make it all the way to the sofa but I’ll give it my all.

Peter scoops me up from behind. “You really shouldn’t eat that much Stiles, but you’re going to be human soon, and a few hours before you turn human Scott should be here, so I’ll put you in my bed and no one will disturb you as you catch up on your sleep.”

He carries me upstairs and tucks me into his covers on my side of the bed, he’s fussing over me as Isaac pops his head around the door and then Derek’s looming as I curl up to go to sleep.

“That’s it Stiles, sleep,” Peter caresses my ear and I do just that. Being a rabbit is more tiring that I thought it would be, the yawn takes me by surprise and he messes with the covers a bit more.

They all creep out and pull the door not quite shut, it’s open enough for me to hop out into the hall if I need to.

I nuzzle the pillow under my head and fall fast asleep.

To wake up to soft cotton against my skin and I’m nice and warm and my stomach rumbles at me, I scrub a hand over my face and yawn as my brain starts to kick into gear and pull me all over the place, damn I need some Adderall soon.

Stretching out in the bed I waggle my feet and tangle my legs in the sheets, god these covers are amazing and I wrap my arms around the covers, when I realise I’ve wrapped my arms around the covers.

I’m human again!

“Woohoo!” I yell out loudly and crow with delight, I do a fistpump, then overbalance and crash out of the bed onto the floor and then I discover I’m naked.

“Oh my god!” I freeze in place as I realise I’m naked in Peter Hale’s bedroom, the same Peter Hale who told me he wanted me naked on the forest floor so he could screw me as a wolf, “Son of a Bitch!” And the same Peter Hale who manipulated me into seeing Derek naked, and did a freaking strip tease for me in the meadow, and...

“Stiles?!” It’s Scott and I scramble up and off the floor and into the bed of Peter Hale to tug the covers up and try and retain the tiny iota of dignity I might possess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's early, I have to go out tonight, enjoy (I will be - Pizza and Film)


	16. Midnight Run Home

“Scott!” I call out, “Dude, I’m human again!”  That’s amazing and if I weren’t naked I’d be doing a victory dance.

 

The door bangs open and my friend charges in to throw himself onto the bed, slightly to one side so he doesn’t land on me, and I’m wrestled into a hug.  We’ve been best friends forever and I’m not bothered about the no clothes thing around Scott, we’ve seen each other at our worst.

 

“Stiles, you’re human again,” he’s grinning at me as I become aware of a group of people hovering in the doorway.  The other three werewolves are here now and two of them are averting their eyes, while Peter is being creepy and checking me out.

 

“Stiles,” Peter’s using his reasonable voice, the one that worked so well on me as a bunny, before he bad touched me when he was naked or manipulated me into seeing Derek naked.  “You have bruises, you should have Scott check them out first and then you should change back into a bunny.  We’ll have Scott carry you as we run through the town to the point we want you discovered.  The sooner we start the sooner you can be with your dad,” and he is blatantly manipulating me into doing what he wants but I do want to see my dad.

 

“Okay,” I agree and let him get away with it this time, but later, we are having talks about boundaries and him not getting things his way all the time.  Plus I need some time to have a major freak out, because Peter freaking Hale wants to date me, and make me his boyfriend. I refuse to think about the wolf thing in the forest, now is not the time for that freak out or inappropriate boner problem. 

 

I may have a thing for werewolves, I blame the internet

 

And then I notice Derek not quite looking at me, and how his eyes follow the dip of the sheets sliding down my chest and then he jerks his eyes away, only for them to slowly go back to my chest again.

 

Maybe Peter was right about Derek and my jaw drops, “Stiles you’ll catch flies,” Peter’s amused and I glare at him, “We’ll leave you to it,” and he pushes the other two away closing the door behind them.

 

Oh yeah we are going to have to have a talk at some point, preferably when I have mountain ash and wolfsbane on hand, though I’m not sure if the mountain ash will work against me now too or not.

 

The good thing about Scott’s mom being a nurse and him working in a vet’s, is that he’s good with injuries, and he may have had a lot of practice with me when I was younger, I tended to trip and fall more than the average kid.

 

“Oh Stiles,” he’s examining my wrists and they hurt more as a human than as a bunny, the ring of bruises around them are multicoloured messes and Scott has me bend my wrists to make sure there’s nothing else, other than bruises, wrong with them.  He goes to my ankles next and we repeat to check those.  And he finds lots of other bruises where the cultists were less than gentle with me.  But there’s nothing broken and he can’t smell any injuries deep inside of me so I’m pronounced fit and ready to go.

 

“So change back into a bunny Stiles,” Scott waits expectantly and I have no idea how I’m supposed to do that.  The last time I remember changing I was about to be sacrificed and it hurt to change.

 

The memory of running on four feet, of the gravel under my paws fills my mind and the world blurs, and Scott is towering over me, “Dude that is so cool, it’s not like Derek or Peter, you sort of flow into the rabbit.  Are you okay?”

 

Yeah I’m fine and I nod to him, he picks me up carefully, and then I get cuddled as he walks down the ramp.  The others are waiting for us in the main room, Peter and Derek strip down putting their clothes in a backpack that Isaac is wearing.  They change into wolves and we’re ready to go.

 

Stepping outside they all scent the night air and begin to move, it’s jarring being in Scott’s arms for a minute or two and then he hits his stride and starts to lope smoothly along in the darkness, my eyes are good and I can make them all out.  Derek and Peter are ranging ahead of us and scouting our way.  Isaac is sticking close to protect us.

 

When we get further into town we have to dodge from shadow to shadow, Scott hangs back and lets them tell him when it’s safe to move.  We don’t go down the roads we flit over back yards and through darkened alleyways and then we slow down.

 

Isaac leans in to whisper, “We’re close to the house you were kept in Stiles, we’ll cut through the tiny patch of woods Peter wants the police to find you in, and you can turn human there.”  I nod like I have any choice in this and then we’re moving through the trees and they navigate us to a small little spring bubbling up merrily and wetting the area around it, it doesn’t really flow anywhere but to an equally small pond and it’s seriously muddy here.

 

It’s not until Scott puts me down that the two Betas outline the rest of Peter’s master plan, I’m to turn back, cover myself in mud and pretend I’ve been here the whole time as Derek and Scott lure the police dogs in my direction.

 

I am so not down with this, but this is what I get for sleeping instead of planning the last part, okay so I can’t communicate on the plan either, but at least I could have used magnetic letter shapes to let them know what I wanted by spelling out words.

 

Huffing at Peter I turn back, and just like Derek did in the shower, I cover my dick with my hands and shiver in the night air.  Derek the wolf stares at me and Peter the wolf has to nudge him to make him trot off into the dark with Scott.

 

It’s much darker and colder now I’m human and I slip down towards the pond grumbling at Peter and cursing him under my breath while I’m doing it.  Smothering myself in mud I really shiver at the cold leeching the warmth from me, thank god it’s summer.

 

I huddle down there and sarcastically ask, “Is this okay?” of Peter who huffs and nods at me, “Awesome,” I tuck my knees up and wrap my arms around them as I wait and do my best not to think of Peter’s little fantasy, because nothing good can come of it.

 

This plan had better not take long.

 

The sound of dogs howling carries to me and my head jerks up, can they have brought the dogs to me already?  Both Peter and Isaac edge away until I can’t see them anymore, I know they’re there as the gleam of amber eyes flickers in the night but that’s all.

 

Horribly exposed and vulnerable I sit in the dark by the spring and the dogs get closer, to the point that Scott and Derek run past me like dark blurs.  Hot on their heels are snapping snarling dogs who skid to a halt and sniff the air.  The cries they give now are the ones signalling that they’ve found me.

 

In the dark my human eyes are practically useless, the waning moon’s light isn’t enough to let me see things properly and then one of the dogs nudges me and it’s Bambi.  Pulling the dog into a hug I hold on and fuss him as the others gather closer to me, their warm bodies are a welcome relief to the chill and I relax as the police get closer to me.

 

Beams from the flashlights cut the night and then Morris is cursing and sliding in the mud but he gets a look at my face, “STILES! I’VE FOUND HIM!” he’s yelling and then calling in on his radio.

 

Working out that I’m naked he wrestles off his jacket and I’m swamped by it, though it’s a little short, there’s the normal questions on whether or not I’m injured and an ambulance is called to be on the safe side.

 

“STILES!” It’s dad; he’s here.

 

“DAD!” I try to yell but my voice cracks and breaks in places, Morris yells for him and then dad’s sliding in the mud too, he’s here, he’s really here, and I’m human now.

 

I may spring up and tackle him not really caring that my ass is on show to the world, I’m home, I’m really home, and human, and not a bunny.  “Dad, god dad,” I may be crying but screw it, it’s my dad.

 

“Stiles, god…” He’s hugging me hard enough to catch my bruises and it doesn’t even matter, “Stiles,” he doesn’t seem to know what to say and I’m just so happy as my arms are wrapped around his neck and I nuzzle into his neck, which is a bit weird without a rabbit’s face and nose.  “Stiles?” He sounds puzzled and he pulls back to stare into my eyes, “God those eyes are…” I’m not sure I want him thinking about my eyes and Storm the bunny’s eyes so I surge against him and the hugging carries on.

 

After that it’s a whirlwind of events, I’m actually carried out of the tiny wooded bit behind the house I was held captive in and carted off to hospital to be cleaned up and checked over.  Dad climbs in the ambulance with me and the sirens start up as they make the journey as quickly as possible.


	17. Hospital Visit

I’m bored.

 

I’ve been stuck in the damn hospital for days.  I’ve been questioned by the FBI, which mostly involved me listening to them and adding bits now and again.  They’re going with the official story as per Peter’s plan.

 

And speaking of Peter, I’ve not seen him or Derek since I got here, it gives me breathing room to have my epic freak out.  Not so much about Derek as he’s closer to my age, and have you seen how he looks, the guy is hot, even if I weren’t Bi he could get me to be curious, though now I know about Kate Argent I’m cutting him some slack on how we first met and all the crap we went through.

 

Still not cool on the steering wheel thing.  But I guess I can understand after what I put him through with Danny.

 

Peter is a thought I’m not having any time soon, not that I expect him to give up, oh no, he wants something from me, and getting sex is only one of those things, I think he was genuine about the cuddles as a rabbit, he did sulk if he couldn’t spend time with me…

 

Pushing that away I fidget in the bed, I refuse to face that problem until I absolutely have to.

 

Dad is here as much as he can be, there’s even a cot he’s been sleeping in at night in a corner of the room.  He’s looking more tired than ever and I know Melissa is bending the rules to see that he gets food too.

 

I glance at the clock nervously, at ten o’clock I’m allowed visitors for the first time, and I’m worried that Scott won’t show up.  That something will happen that’s more important.

 

And then it’s five minutes past and I slump on the bed, maybe it’s werewolf related and he’s needed to protect the town or…

 

The door handle turns and I try not to be pathetic and needy but my face is splitting in a grin, and then Peter freaking Hale walks in holding a vase of white flowers, “Hello Stiles,” he smirks at me.

 

“Hi Peter,” I don’t bother to keep the resignation from my voice.  I suppose having a creeper werewolf as a suitor means I at least have company in hospital.

 

“You wanted two sugars and milk,” Derek walks in holding two coffees, he hands one to Peter and gives me a nod.

 

“Derek!” I’m much more enthusiastic to see him, he’s annoying and doesn’t say a lot, but he’s much less manipulative than Peter and while he’s here Peter won’t try anything.

 

And then bodies pour into the room and I can see Scott, Isaac, Erika and Boyd, and to my shock Lydia and Jackson.  Jackson is holding a balloon in the shape of a rabbit, a white rabbit.  Someone’s scrawled ‘Get Well Soon’ on the side with marker pen.

 

Mrs McCall slides into the room and shuts the door so we can have privacy, and remembering the time they passed me around like toy I’m expecting it to be a bit awkward.  This time we have good news in the form of Isaac being fostered by Derek, and the congratulations are over the top, but Scott is whooping and happy, and a happy Scott tends to infect other people.

 

Even Derek has almost no scowl on his face and there’s a tentative smile, it’s a fragile little smile, and when I catch his eyes I can’t help beaming at him, for a brief second his face goes red and he looks away like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  I risk a glance at Peter who’s smirking at his nephew, he is so playing Derek and me.

 

After that everyone settles down and they want to know what really happened to me. As a human I bask in being the centre of their attention and I tell them all about being kidnapped, the idiot leader, the ‘cleansings’ which make them groan, and then the sacrifice and the lightening strikes.  When I get to the running away as a rabbit and having to look into a window to see what I was they give me sympathy, Scott reaches out when I’m attacked by the cat and I had to run for my life.  And I can finally tell them how I saw the Camaro and followed it the short distance, where I lurked waiting for Derek and how I head butted Peter in the ankles.

 

They stay for hours, and the whole atmosphere is more of a party than anything, I’m buzzed and happy and I never want this to end, but of course it does.  The doctor is coming to visit me and makes sure I’m recovering nicely from my starvation and exposure to the outdoors.

 

Everyone is shooed out and I’m sad they have to go but they promise to come visit me and Lydia again makes sure I know I can phone her.  My heart thumps painfully around her, but my little epiphany as a rabbit about her seems to have kick started me getting over her, damn it, there goes my fifteen year plan, I had charts and lists and everything.

 

I get hugs from Scott, Erika, Lydia, and Isaac.  Boyd pats my shoulder and Jackson looks like he’d love to hug me and settles on a shoulder pat too.  Derek has his hands rammed into his leather jacket and I get an awkward nod.  Peter shamelessly blows me a kiss which I roll my eyes at.

 

Yeah he is so not going to give up anytime soon.

 

Though I notice he’s timed it so no one else saw him, I have no idea if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

 

They leave me so the doctor can prod and poke at me, my bruises are healing, if still spectacular to look at, and other than getting food and liquids into me there’s nothing wrong.  He’s pleased enough with how I’m progressing and a leaving date is waved in front of my face, just a few more days and I can go home.

 

Now that is awesome news.

 

Mrs McCall keeps me company and I chatter to her as I eat my late lunch, I finish all the food and she writes it on my chart, then work pulls her away and I’m bored again.

 

Dad got me some crossword puzzles to do and I try and concentrate on them for as long as possible.  I’m proud of myself for lasting for a few hours, then I channel surf, and waste time waiting for dad.

 

I’m close to attempting to rearrange the whole room in accordance to my version of Feng Shui, which is whatever the hell I feel like at the time, when deliverance in the shape of Scott reappears.

 

The bed is kind of small but he climbs on anyway and we hang out together, I’ve missed this and I like that he’s spending time with me, I’m a little jealous that he mentions Isaac so much but if I’m going to share Scott, then Scott has to share Isaac with me.  And Isaac needs normal in his life, it says something that Scott and I count as normal.

 

I don’t notice the time and then dad appears to have dinner with me and he’ll work on reports before bedtime.  He’s got a book for me to read.  “Hey dad,” I wave at him.

 

“Sir,” Scott smiles that dopy smile of his.

 

“Boys,” he nods and looks around to see the flowers and then he stares really hard at the white rabbit balloon, maybe that one was a mistake, though I can’t see dad accepting the supernatural so we should be safe.  “Has Scott been here long?”

 

We launch into telling him about all the people that came to see me, and Scott has to mention Derek was here, but as he’s Isaac’s foster parent now we get away with saying Derek was driving, neither of us mentions Peter.  Dad’s pleased I had so many people came to see me and then it’s time for Scott to go home with his mom.

 

“You listen to the medical staff,” she wags her finger at me, “No midnight snack runs to the vending machine, don’t upset your father and I’ll see you in the morning,” I get a big hug from her and Scott and then they leave.

 

“So how was your day?” I ask dad and he tells me the things he’s allowed to tell me and I snuggle back into the bed and eat my dinner, I can’t wait to go home.

 


	18. Home Sweet Home

I’ve been home a few days and it means I’ve had the same people over every single day.  It’s like I’m popular, I’m hanging out with Lydia Martin and she’s talking to me, even Jackson is talking to me.

 

I’m not allowed to turn into a rabbit until they work out some kind of rota for cuddling, and Peter is being bossy and telling them they can’t overtire me, that there are time limits to me being cuddled as a bunny, so Erika grabs human me, and my face becomes intimately acquainted with her chest, while she demonstrates that there are no time limits on cuddling me as a human.

 

They all laugh, Peter makes an epic bitch face at her and hisses, while Derek rolls his eyes at us and goes into the kitchen to get more soda for people.

 

Chucking them out a few hours later, so I can make dinner, I get to eat with my dad, who’s constantly checking up on me, I guess having your son kidnapped twice within a few months makes you justifiably paranoid.

 

Now we’re home he’s catching up on his sleep and I know some of the Deputies are working longer hours so he can come home and rest, I owe them cookies for that.  And I still have to go and see the doggies to thank them for not eating me as a rabbit and then finding me when I was human and planted by the spring to wait for them.

 

Tromping up the stairs I log onto my laptop and check out my emails. I was right, Peter hasn’t given up, he’s being fairly subtle about it though, I’m getting compliments via text and emails, and he’s linking me up to funny videos and websites.

 

With Peter all I’m going to have to do is stand still and let him catch me, that’s if I even want to go there, he’s manipulative and a total bastard given half a chance.  Then there’s the whole psycho side of him, like when he woke up from his coma and all the shit he’s done to people, like murdering Laura and his nurse, what he did to Lydia and so much more.

 

He’s annoyingly charismatic though and he knows it, and he uses it.

 

Derek is a totally different problem.

 

With Derek, if I chose to go down that path, I’m going to have to do all the chasing and there’s all that baggage he’ll drag with him, like Kate Argent and how she used him to kill his family.

 

Sighing I rub my face and wonder how I went from no dating prospects of any kind, to two hot older guys.  I amend it to two hot older and very complicated guys.

 

My email pings and it’s from Peter, I don’t bother scanning it for viruses, it’ll be another link, only this time he’s sent me a snippet of video.  I launch it and it’s a good thing I have the headphones in because he’s sent me porn.  Anime porn.  Holy hell it’s a big grey wolf and a human male, and that is one huge fucking knot that’s swelling in the man as they both cum and then cum again, and again.

 

It takes me a few seconds to snap out of my daze and desperately close down the video, “Bastard,” I mutter and it’s too late because I’m already getting hard just thinking about it.  Yes I know porn lies, it would hurt in reality and there’s no way they can reload that quickly, but in fantasy it pushes my buttons in a big way.

 

An interesting side effect of being a rabbit for so long is that while I wasn’t interested in sex at the time, it sort of built up, and then I was stuck in hospital.  Since I’ve been home I’ve jerked off a lot.

 

Hurrying over to my bedside cupboard I snag the lube and undo my pants, it won’t take me long, I have an unbelievably, and humiliatingly, short fuse at the moment.  Slicking up a hand I wrap it around my dick and grunt at the cold sensations, though as I know I’m Bi I’ve been experimenting, my other hand goes between my legs and I slide one lubed up finger inside and incidentally nudge my balls with the heel of that hand.

 

Not bothering to hang around I speed up and I can’t help but see the image of the big wolf and I’m imaging me and Peter or me and Derek.  Oh god, that’s a good thought. Me kneeling on the forest floor, one of them mounting me where I’m prepped and ready.  A big fat wolf cock thrusting into me as the other one circles around us waiting for his turn.  The knowledge I’m not getting out of here until they’re both completely satisfied, how I can’t touch my dick in my fantasy and then the one mounting me is cumming and I sob quietly as I cum too.

 

I collapse onto the bed and pant, damn Peter and his manipulations, he’s really going to try and set me up so I’ll choose him as a Guardian.  My legs are wobbly so I roll to grab a few tissues to clean up and wipe the lube off.

 

On my desk my phone beeps and I groan too blissed to care right now, though my curiosity gets the better of me and I do my pants up to walk over and sit on my desk chair.

 

It’s Peter and he’s put, ‘ **You sounded amazing just now, I can’t wait until you’re 18 and say yes to me** ’.

 

“You know right now I’m thinking no and never!” If he’s still creeping nearby he’ll hear me, and sure enough my phone beeps, ‘ **I have just over a year to get you to change your mind babe xxx** ’.

 

Urgh.

 

I go for a shower and ignore him.

 

I have just over a year to decide if I want him as a boyfriend, or Derek, or both of them, or anyone really.

 

Dad comes up to go to bed and I say goodnight.  Pulling on my sweatpants and t-shirt I normally sleep in, I wait an hour and then I disobey Peter by going rabbit.  I’ve discovered, in a few experimental and unauthorised changes, that anything I wear goes with me and vanishes until I turn back, and those clothes, and the things in my pockets, reappear undamaged.

 

Very handy to know, it means I can shift shape and when I turn back I’m fully clothed.

 

Sneaking out of my bedroom I hop stealthily to dad’s, where his door is slightly ajar. 

 

I listen carefully but he’s breathing slowly and evenly.

 

Hopping quietly along the side of his bed I wait a few seconds and then stand up on my back legs to peer at him over the edge of the bed.  He’s asleep.  Jumping onto the bed I wiggle under his arm and rest my head on his shoulder.  The moment I touch him he relaxes completely and I close my eyes too.

 

I have a plan, I’ll sleep as a rabbit with my dad when he’s worked himself to the edge like this, he’ll recover faster and it won’t drain me too much.  Yawning I nuzzle his arm and fall asleep beside him.

 

Waking with a start I curse as his alarm goes off.  I have to wiggle out from his arm and shoot off the bed and out into the hall.  God I hope he didn’t see me.

 

“Stiles?” He calls out sleepily and I change as quickly as I can, so that my human head peeks around at him.

 

“Yeah dad?” I grin at him, I’m tired like I didn’t get a lot of sleep, but he’s much more refreshed and my plan totally worked. “You want me to make you breakfast?”

 

He blinks at me and frowns, “Yeah, please.”

 

Humming I trot down the stairs to start his breakfast.

 

Later that day I go out to buy new Lacrosse pads for the new season; I am so going to be on first string this year.  Bending over to rifle through a display in the shop I crow as I pick up one of the things I’m looking for, it’s on sale and in my size.

 

I stand back up triumphantly clutching my prize, “Stiles,” is whispered into my ear and I jump with a very manly yip, it’s Peter, and his warm breath over the sensitive skin of my ear gives me goosebumps, “As noble as it is to help your father, you shouldn’t wear yourself out like that,” how the hell does he know what I did last night? Did he hang around all night listening to me? And how the hell did he know I’d be at the mall?

 

Except my indignation doesn’t last that long.  Instead I start remembering him as a wolf and that damn anime he sent me. Stupid hormonal teenage body.

 

Oh my god, don’t let him smell how affected I am by him being this close, he’ll never let it go, damn it I need to stop thinking about him as a wolf, about me on the forest floor…  Frantically I look around and spot Lacrosse things which makes me think of Coach Finstock and disaster is averted.

 

Smirking he leans in again and I shiver, “Did you know that the rare carrier gene for men to get pregnant is a by-product of werewolves mating with humans? The male offspring will be able to get pregnant, and all male werewolves can get pregnant,” He lets that sink in, “It means you can still be a father Stiles, just think of all the little yous, mes and Dereks, if he can stop wallowing in his manpain for long enough, running around the place,” he pats his stomach and walks off humming a lullaby.

 

“Son of a bitch,” I mutter because now I’m thinking about him on all fours, or Derek on all fours and me mounting them, and I’m stuck in the middle of a department store full of sports equipment with a rock hard erection for two werewolves I’m not even sure I want to date.

 

And apparently I can add pregnancy to the list of kinks I’m into.  Damn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Thank you for reading this daft little story, I’m glad you seemed to have enjoyed it so much, my stats, hits, kudos, favourite alerts, comments and reviews suggest you did like it a lot.  
> Also thank you for bearing with me when I deliberately wrote most of the rabbit things wrong. Obviously a real rabbit wouldn’t react like Stiles did, what with all the picking up, cuddling and belly rubs. Stiles liked that, a real rabbit is more likely to hate it and freak out (depending on the bunny some of them would like it). But then Stiles isn’t a true rabbit, he’s a Hind built for cuddles and comfort.  
> Next up is ‘Embracing Your Inner Bunny’ a series of short glimpses into Stiles’ life as he learns to be a rabbit Hind. Let me finish writing it and I’ll start posting.  
> Again thank you, this is ridiculously fun to write.  
> :)


End file.
